Reaching Our Dreams
by Lonely Heart Still Smiling
Summary: Alice, Bella y Rosalie son tres jóvenes universitarias dispuestas a comerse el mundo sin perder nada en el camino en el cual se cruzaran nuevas personas y no siempre para ayudarlas. ¿Podran conseguir todo lo que se proponen permaneciendo unidas? BxE; AxJ; RxE
1. Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos

_**Summary: **Alice, Bella y Rosalie son tres jóvenes universitarias dispuestas a comerse el mundo sin perder nada en el camino en el cual se cruzaran nuevas personas y no siempre para ayudarlas. ¿Podrán conseguir todo lo que se proponen permaneciendo unidas?_

_**Nota:** Esta historia nació de un regalo de cumpleaños a la maravillosa Isabella Anna Cullen y ahora ella se une a la historia para adaptarla a la también increíble saga crepúsculo. Esperamos que os guste. Y por favor si os gusta tanto la historia que la queréis compartir con el mundo, por favor, pedidnos permiso primero. Esperemos que disfrutéis de las aventuras de unas universitarias tratando de alcanzar sus sueños sin perder nada en el camino. Gracias_

**Reaching Our Dreams**

**Capitulo I: _Conociéndonos_**

Mi móvil sonaba insistentemente encima de la mesita de noche. La melodía de mi grupo favorito inundaba la habitación pero no era capaz de moverme; no quería moverme, estaba demasiado bien entre las sábanas, pero ante la insistencia me giré y cogí mi nuevo teléfono y me lo acerqué a los ojos.

"Movistar informa…"

Bufé indignada y maldije interiormente a la compañía telefónica por osar despertarme un sábado a las doce y media de la mañana. ¡¿Las doce y media?! ¡Era tardísimo! Aunque no era como si tuviera que hacer nada importante, pero no suelo levantarme a esas horas y menos a una semana de empezar mi cuarto año de Medicina.

Me levanté poco a poco y me encaminé hacia el pasillo. Una vez allí entré en la habitación que había justo enfrente. Estaba medianamente ordenada, y su propietaria dormía plácidamente en su cama. Me acerqué al ventanal y corrí las cortinas provocando que se removiera entre las sábanas y murmurara cosas.

—Vamos, Bells. Venga, levántate que es tarde —le dije desde la ventana.

—Sí… Ahora me levanto —murmuró.

—Cuando salgas despierta a Rose.

Dicho esto me encaminé al baño, tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un chaleco negro, con mis Conversetambién negras. Me peiné un poco mi pelo corto negro como pude –era prácticamente indomable y cada vez me quedaba de una forma distinta y dejé que se secara solo, ya que en la primera semana de septiembre el calor hacía que se secara rápido.

Cuando salí del baño me encaminé al salón-comedor con cocina americana y al no ver a mis amigas no pude evitar reírme porque sabía perfectamente dónde estaban, así que directamente me dirigí al cuarto de la más pequeña de las tres.

No me equivocaba, ahí estaban las dos durmiendo en la cama de Rose. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: cuando despertaba a una, ésta se iba a la cama de la otra para seguir durmiendo y viceversa.

Me acerqué a ellas y las desperté poco a poco. Cuando conseguí la difícil tarea, sobre todo con la rubia natural, nos encaminamos al salón, dispuestas a desayunar.

—Id desayunando, chicas, que yo mejor me ducho. Todavía tengo el cuerpo pegajoso por la Coca-Cola de ayer. —Dicho esto, Rose se dirigió a su cuarto para coger ropa limpia y después irse al baño.

—Pensé que se habría duchado anoche —dijo Bella, preparándose un Cola-Cao.

—Se ve que no —dije sonriendo—, pero me lo imaginaba. Llegamos muy tarde del cine ayer.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Ali? Si entramos a la sesión golfa —dijo riendo.

Desayuné un café con leche y unas tostadas y quince minutos después, cuando Rose salió del baño vestida con unos tejanos cortos, una camiseta holgada azul que mostraba un hombro, una camiseta interior blanca y sus romanas blancas, tomó su desayuno.

—¿Mejor ahora limpita? —le pregunté en broma, sentada frente a ella repasando unos papeles de la universidad mientras ella se tomaba un café.

—Sí, pero sigo cabreada.

—¡Oh! Vamos Rose, no puedes ser tan rencorosa —le dije yo—. Al chico se le cayó la Coca-Cola encima de ti, fue sin querer.

—Sí, pero no me pidió perdón el muy… No voy a decir lo que es porque soy una señorita —dijo muy seria. No pude evitar reír—. Pero su amigo el guapo lo hizo, así que tampoco estoy tan cabreada.

—Tú ves a un chico guapo y se te pasan los males ¿eh? —bromeé.

—A mí, a ti y a la pelirroja teñida —dijo riéndose.

—¡Yo no soy teñida! ¡Demostradlo! —protestó Bella.

Me reí y le dije a Rose:

—Pero a ti más que a mí.

—Qué le voy a hacer, soy joven y alocada —dijo, moviendo su melena rubia, larga y rizada hacia atrás en un acto de superioridad.

—Tampoco tan joven, tienes diecinueve años ya.

—Y tú veinte y yo no te digo nada. —Me sonrió y se levantó para sentarse en el sofá y poner la tele.

Bella se dirigió a la ducha y al rato volvió vestida con un vestido morado holgado de tirantes que le llegaba por la rodilla y sus sandalias. Se sentó junto a Rose y se pusieron a hablar de esas series argentinas que tanto les gustaban mientras veían la reposición de una de ellas en la televisión.

Me quedé mirando una foto del primer día que nos fuimos a vivir juntas. Parecía increíble que lleváramos ya desde junio viviendo juntas. Nunca nos lo imaginamos hasta que un día salió la idea y seguimos hacia delante, aunque quien nos viera diría que no encajábamos juntas para nada. Pero la realidad es que estábamos tan unidas como si fuéramos hermanas.

A la gente le podría chocar que una estudiante de Medicina a punto de empezar cuarto con veinte años, un poco tímida y un poco pesimista iba a encajar con una pelirroja teñida de veintiún años que estaba a punto de empezar el cuarto y último año de Comunicación Audiovisual alegre, colorida e incluso un poco tradicional, y que además se llevarían tan bien y luego se sumaba la otra mosquetera de diecinueve años a punto de estudiar segundo de Comunicación Audiovisual y Diseño, loca como un cencerro, escandalosa y alegre, que le gustaba vivir la vida de una manera un poco libre últimamente, también encajaría a la perfección en ese extraño grupo que ellas tres formaban. Pero ahí estábamos, ni un problema de convivencia en todo este tiempo, ni una discusión aparte de las que son por cosas tontas que se solucionaban a los dos segundos.

Éramos tres piezas de un mismo puzzle perfecto.

Al lado de la foto del primer día estaba nuestra foto en Londres, Roma, Atenas y Buenos Aires, porque desde los cinco años que hacía ya que nos conocíamos hemos vivido un montón de cosas juntas: viajes, anécdotas, desilusiones, rupturas, reconciliaciones, cambios de estilo…de todo.

El timbre me sacó de mi ensoñación de los buenos tiempos vividos y miré al sofá para ver cómo Rose se ponía en pie para abrir la puerta. Vi cómo miraba por la mirilla y abría la puerta.

—Eres el chico de ayer —dijo ella mirando a alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

—Tú eres a la que mi primo le tiró la bebida —dijo el chico del otro lado de la puerta en tono alegre—. Oye, lo siento, en serio.

—No es tu culpa —dijo divertida. Yo miré a Bella, quien me miraba desde el sofá, y las dos nos entendimos y nos acercamos a la puerta.

Y ahí parado vimos a un chico vestido con una camiseta roja y encima una camisa negra de cuadros rojos y negros con unos tejanos también negros. Tenía unos ojos verdes azulados preciosos, pelo rubio oscuro y una sonrisa demasiado encantadora. Ahora sí entendía a Rose, ese chico no era guapo, era algo más que guapo. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos me quedé muda.

—Nos presento, yo soy Rosalie, pero llámame Rose, nada de Rosita ni otros diminutivos —dijo amenazadoramente—. La bajita morena de ojos claros es Alice y la pelirroja teñida así tan mona ella es Bella —dijo, señalando a la última que soltó una risa irónica.

Aquellas bromas entre ellas eran algo normal, lo malo era cuando yo estaba en medio… Es decir, casi siempre.

—Y chicas, él es el chico majo y guapo del cine.

—Gracias por esa descripción, pero me llamo Jasper —dijo el dándome dos besos—. Pero podéis llamarme Jazz —continuó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras Bella le daba dos besos.

—Encantada —dije yo sonriendo.

—Bueno Jasper —comenzó a decir Bella—. ¿Qué querías? Digo, como has llamado tú a nuestro timbre…

—Veréis, me acabo de mudar al piso de aquí al lado. Estoy con mi primo y estamos pintando y todo eso y, bueno… No tenemos nada para desayunar —dijo mirándonos a las tres con aquellos ojos—. Y, esto… Me preguntaba si tendría unas vecinas que nos dieran un poco de café. —Se rascó la nuca, nervioso—. Pero si es mucha molestia no pasa nada, ¿eh? Yo solo preguntaba y eso… —dijo apresuradamente ante nuestra no respuesta.

—¿Qué molestia? Nada que ver, pasa y desayuna lo que quieras, pero tampoco nos dejes sin comida —dijo Bella haciéndole pasar. Si tono fue el típico que utilizan las madres cuando dicen «anda hijo, come que estás en los huesos». ¡Nunca cambiaría! Me reí en silencio.

—¿Puede venir mi compañero de piso? —Preguntó Jasper, sonriendo de lado—. No quiero dejarle fuera, al pobre.

—Si es tan guapo como tú no hay problema —dijo Bella resuelta. A veces ella y Rose podían resultar un poco directas, pero solo un poco.

—No es tan guapo como yo —rió—. Pero pasa.

Dicho esto, se fue a su casa.

—Te quedaste corta con la descripción de ayer, Rosalinda.

—¿Tú crees, teñida? Igualmente, creo que ya tiene dueña —dijo mirándome y riéndose.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirándolas mientras ellas me miraban aguantando su risa.

—Oh, vamos Ali, te lo estabas comiendo con la mirada.

—¿Qué? Nada que ver, el chico es guapo pero nada más. Es decir, yo no me como a nadie con la mirada.

—No, porque eso es físicamente imposible —bromeó Bella—, pero si pudieras lo habrías hecho.

Empezaron a reír sin control.

—¿Chicas? —preguntó Jazz.

Entró por la puerta seguido de un moreno igual de alto que él, de pelo castaño oscuro despeinado y con unos ojos azules intensos, además de una inmensa sonrisa de niño bueno. Vestía de lo más normal con unos tejanos y una camiseta negra con detalles azul clarito ajustada a sus músculos. Tampoco estaba mal.

—Él es Emmett.

—Ah no, tú no entras a mi casa. —Vi cómo Rose lo empujaba hacia afuera.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, loca? —preguntó el chico moreno.

—¿Que qué me pasa? Que la gente maleducada no entra en mi casa y menos desayuna aquí.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa?

Me acerqué hasta ellos.

—Que este es el idiota que me tiró ay r la Coca-Cola encima —dijo mirándolo desafiante a los ojos, y para hacer eso tenía que mirar un poco hacía arriba, algo raro ya que ella podría ser modelo por su altura.

—¿Tú eres la loca del cine de ayer? —preguntó, riendo.

—¡Y encima se ríe!

—Bueno Rose, tampoco te pongas así —le dijo Bella desde la mesa de la cocina—. Les hemos invitado, ya está.

Rose la miró mal pero al final le hizo caso y cerró la puerta detrás de Emmett. Después se fue hacía a la mesita que había delante del sofá donde estaba su ordenador portátil y se lo llevó a la mesa de la cocina para enseñarle unos videos a Bella.

Miré a Jazz, que estaba de pie delante de la puerta disculpándose con la mirada. Le sonreí para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿Café? —pregunté para acabar con el mal ambiente que se había creado en menos de un minuto.

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo él.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la barra que separaba la cocina del salón-comedor, donde se encontraba Rose mirando la pantalla junto a Bella. Yo les serví una taza de café a cada uno y puse un plato con galletas en la mesa. Sonrieron agradecidos. Después, me senté delante de Rose, al lado de Jazz, y Emmett se sentó al lado de Rose, quedando ésta entre Bella y Emmett.

—Ali, ¿cuándo empiezas las clases? —me preguntó Bella.

—El catorce, ¿por?

—Por nada en especial, es para saber la diferencia de días con la que entramos.

—Los de Comunicación en la Complutense entran el veinte, o eso me ha dicho Bree —dijo Rose.

—Y en el CEU el ocho —dijo Bella—. ¿Tú cuándo, Rose?

—El veinticinco —nos informó feliz.

—¿Qué estudiáis? —preguntó Jazz interesado en la conversación.

—Yo Medicina —dije sonriente—. En la Complutense. Bella en el CEU estudia Comunicación Audiovisual y Rose Comunicación Audiovisual y Diseño en la Carlos III.

—¿Estudias Medicina? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿En la Complutense?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Verás, es que yo estudiaba en las afueras de Madrid, y con afueras me refiero prácticamente en otra provincia. Estudiaba Medicina allí, pero este año me han aceptado en la Complutense y me he cambiado, así que puede que seamos compañeros de clase —dijo sonriendo.

—¿En serio? —exclamé feliz—. Eso suena bien, por fin alguien con quien poder hablar de medicina —dije entusiasmada, a lo que él rió—. Es que estas dos solo hablan de cámaras, retículas y no sé qué más historias.

—¿Y qué quieres? Es lo que estudiamos —dijo Bella cogiendo una galleta—. Soy su mentora, la pobre, que está muy perdida. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Rose.

—Cierto, muy cierto —reconoció Rose sonriendo.

—Lo de que estás perdida salta a la vista —murmuró Emmett, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que no se le oyera.

—Tú te callas —dijo Rose—. Nadie te ha preguntado, así que cierra el pico.

—¡Qué carácter! —exclamó Emmett.

—¿Y tú qué estudias, Emmett? —preguntó Bella.

—Filosofía, en la Carlos III. Pero, como Jazz, también me han cogido este año.

—Será porque mucha gente a dejado la carrera, si no a ti no te cogen ni borrachos —dijo Rose con una sonrisa que parecía creíble.

—Qué graciosa.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Eh! Jazz, me has dicho que estás pintando la casa, ¿no?

—Sí, así es, ¿por?

—Verás, nosotras no hace mucho que pintamos el piso y yo por lo menos no tengo nada más entretenido que hacer hoy, así que si quieres puedo ayudarte a pintar.

—¿En serio?

—Sin ningún problema, a mí me encanta pintar —le contestó—. ¿Os apuntáis, chicas?

—Yo sí, la última vez me lo pasé genial —dijo Bella cerrando el portátil de Rose—. ¿Ali?

—Por mí bien.

—Pues decidido, te ayudamos a montar tu casita nueva —dijo Rose remarcando sutilmente el _tu_.

Pasamos un rato más hablando de nuestros intereses y nuestra vida y descubrimos que Emmett y Jazz eran primos por parte de madre, por eso solo compartían el segundo apellido, y que el padre de Jazz era inglés, al igual que él que había nacido en Londres, pero a los dos años se trasladó a Madrid. De ahí su apellido, Withlock. Por otro lado, el padre de Emmett también era inglés, pero él nació en España.

Cuando acabamos de hablar, nosotras nos cambiamos de ropa poniéndonos ropa vieja que pudiésemos manchar; no era plan de estropear la ropa que llevábamos puesta. Así que al final Bella acabó vestida con unos pantalones tejanos que le quedaban grandes y con una camiseta de tirantes verde; Rose con un pantalón corto blanco –de esos que se usan para hacer deporte– y una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo; y yo con unos pantalones cortos grises y una camiseta de tirantes azul. Con nuestras ropas viejas y el pelo recogido nos dirigimos a la casa de nuestros vecinos del tercero A y llamamos al timbre.

—Hola —saludó Jazz con una gran sonrisa capaz de hacer suspirar a millones de chicas—. Perdón por el desorden —se disculpó, haciendo un gesto para que entráramos.

Había algunos muebles tapados, otros en cajas de IKEAy un montón de cajas donde imaginé que se encontrarían sus pertenencias, además de un montón de utensilios de pintura.

—No te preocupes, no es peor que la habitación de Rose —bromeé.

—Eso es totalmente cierto —dijo la aludida—. Pero ya se sabe que el orden tiende al desorden.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Bella, dando vueltas por el salón.

Su casa era distinta a la nuestra. Si la nuestra tenía cuatro dormitorios, uno de ellos inutilizado, el salón comedor, la cocina americana y dos baños, la de los chicos tenía la cocina y el salón-comedor separados, cuatro dormitorios como el nuestro y dos baños, pero nuestro piso era algo más amplio y luminoso.

—Habíamos pensado en pintar el salón de blanco, mi cuarto de azul, el de Emmett de un azul más intenso y los dos restantes no tenemos ni idea —dijo Jasper, mientras su primo aparecía por una de las puertas que conectaban a un cuarto y nos saludaba a Bella y a mí.

—Sencillo y típico —dijo Bella—. Pero quedará bien.

—Eso espero —contestó Jazz.

—Los cuartos restantes los pintaría uno de amarillo flojito y el otro verde claro —dijo Rose, pensativa—. Para romper la monotonía cromática, nada más.

—Me gusta la idea —acoté yo.

—Si vosotras pensáis que puede quedar bien, pintémoslo así —dijo Jazz dedicándome una sonrisa.

—¿Yo no cuento nada? —preguntó Emmett, divertido, mirando a su primo.

—Está claro que no —le contestó Rose. La pobre era demasiado rencorosa—. ¿Empezamos?

Jasper asintió y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Rose se ocupaba junto con Bella del salón, mientras que Emmett, el pobre, pintaba solo su habitación y yo ayudaba a Jazz con su cuarto. Las horas pasaron rapidísimo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta habíamos tardado tres horas en pintar su cuarto, aunque puede que fuese por la guerra de pintura empezada por su parte y continuada por mí, por lo que estábamos los dos llenos de pintura azul claro. Así que salimos al salón a ver qué pasaba por allí y lo encontramos todo pintado de un impoluto blanco y los cubos ya recogidos. Al no ver a nadie nos dirigimos al cuarto de Emmett.

Él ya había terminado y el cuarto estaba recogido y con la ventana abierta para que la pintura se secara. Emmett estaba en la habitación de al lado pintando de verde la pared, dando la segunda capa. Le ayudamos y cuando acabamos fuimos al cuarto restante, al de amarillo, y ahí estaba Rose pintando concentrada mientras tarareaba una canción de hacía unos años que estaba escuchando en su reproductor MP4. La habitación estaba completamente pintada, solo estaba dándole unos retoques, así que me acerqué a ella y se quitó los cascos al verme.

—¿Dónde está Bells? —le pregunté.

—Estábamos pintando el salón cuando la llamó el guapo de ojos jade misteriosos y se fue a tomar un café con él. Hará más o menos una hora y media —dijo cerrando el bote de pintura.

—¿Has pintado esto tu sola?

—No es tan difícil, al fin y al cabo he pintado ya unas cuantas casas —dijo sonriendo—. Me muero de hambre.

Entre el levantarnos tarde, el hablar, el compartir el desayuno, pintar y todo ya eran las ocho de la tarde.

—¿Queréis cenar algo? —preguntó Jazz de forma amigable.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó esta vez Rose—. Ni loca, pero a un tentempié no le diría que no.

—Vamos a casa y comemos algo —dije yo convencida. Jazz iba a negar pero le interrumpí—. Vamos Jazz, si no tenéis nevera ni nada, no podéis decir que no.

—Bueno. —Se rindió, sonriendo—. Si queréis nos vemos en media hora porque tenemos que darnos una ducha y ponernos algo más decente, ¡no podemos ir por ahí con estas pintas! —Exclamó entre risas—. Bajamos en cuanto terminemos y cenamos juntos unas pizzas.

—Me parece perfecto —dije.

Rose y yo nos fuimos a casa y nos duchamos por segunda vez en el día después de aclararle a Rose que solo había sido una pelea de pintura y nada más, cosa que parecía que le costaba entender. Una vez duchada, me puse la ropa que tenía antes, pero Rose prefirió ponerse su pijama azul y gris corto. Antes de que ellos llegaran, apareció Bella contenta y vestida con la ropa de la mañana.

—Qué sonriente venimos —dijo Rose sentada en el sofá mirando a Bells. Yo contemplaba la escena desde el otro sofá—. ¿Le has besado ya?

—Rose, solo somos amigos… Entre Edward y yo no hay más que una amistad. Qué pasa, que no puede haber una amistad entre un chico y una chica? —preguntó, dejando el bolso en la mesa.

—No, si por poder se puede, pero a ti él te encanta. Ahí ya hay un fallo en la amistad —contestó convencida mientras Bells se sentaba a su lado—. ¿O no, Ali?

—A mí no me metas en tu cruzada personal. Pero sí, él te encanta, Bella.

—Que no me gusta, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

—Las dos únicas personas que no saben que a ti te gusta sois tú y él —dijo seria—. Además, es perfectamente entendible. El chico está buenísimo, con esos ojos, ese cuerpo, ¡ese todo!

—¿No será que te gusta a ti?

—El chico está muy bueno, pero no es mi tipo. Igualmente, gracias por la oferta —sonrió—. Además, no me gusta meterme con novios ajenos y menos si son de amigas.

Entonces el timbre sonó y aparecieron Emmett y Jazz.

—Buenas —saludó Emmett mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Tú como en tu casa, ¿eh? —le dijo divertida Bella.

—Gracias.

—¿Pedimos las pizzas? —Rose se levantó del sofá y fue a por el teléfono.

Pedimos dos familiares y complementos como patatas y esas cosas. La pizza llegó en media hora, así que empezamos a comer sentados en la mesa americana. La cena estuvo genial: Bella y Rose siguieron con sus típicas bromas mientras Jasper y yo hablamos sobre él, sobre mí, sobre nuestra carrera… En fin, fue una cena agradable y divertida, quitando varios insultos tapados por parte de Rose y Emmett, pero ya sin tanta maldad como antes. Al final se llevarían bien y todo.

Vi como Rose y Bella me miraban y susurraban algo entre risas. Mal augurio.

—Bueno, Jazz —empezó Bella—. Entonces eres de Londres, estudias Medicina… —dijo contando con los dedos mientras Rose asentía, y Jazz sonreía—. Te interesa la música, ¿tocas algún instrumento?

—El piano.

—¿En serio? Mira, como Alice —dijo Rose.

—¿Tocas el piano? —le pregunté.

—Sí, y parece que tú también.

—Ella lo intenta… Es que la pobre se olvida de las melodías —dijo Bella—, pero las que sabe se las sabe mejor que nadie. Es nuestra pequeña genio.

—Habló la que se sabe muchas melodías a piano y ha tenido uno toda su vida —le dijo Rose, divertida e irónica.

—Me gustaría oírte algún día —dijo Jazz ignorando a mis amigas y mirándome a los ojos, por lo que yo me puse un poco roja, pero era por el calor del verano nada que ver con que esos ojos claros me estuvieran mirando tan intensamente…

—Igualmente.

—Bueno Jasper, estábamos hablando de ti —dijo Bella—. Entonces también tocas el piano, todo muy interesante, pero lo más importante es: ¿tienes novia?

—No, no tengo novia, hace más de un año que estoy soltero —dijo Jazz entre risas al darse cuenta que habían montado ese mini interrogatorio para sacarle solo la información acerca de su soltería—. ¿Interesadas? —peguntó, siguiendo la broma.

—Eres muy mono y todo eso pero lo siento, no eres mi tipo. Aunque está claro que estás enamorado de mí —rió Bella—. Suelo ser el amor imposible de muchos, no te sientas mal por ello.

—Lo mismo digo, serías un buen novio, pero ahora no, gracias. En un futuro si eso ya te diré —dijo Rose también riendo.

—¿Y vosotras? —preguntó Emmett metiéndose en la conversación. Sonrió, su sonrisa era preciosa… Y, bueno, me había salvado de tener que contestarle a Jasper.

—Yo soltera —dije—. También hace algo más de un año que rompí con mi ex.

Sonreí y Jasper no tardó en devolverme la sonrisa.

—Yo soltera también —dijo Bella.

—Pero por poco tiempo —susurró Rose, aunque todos la oímos.

—No pasa nada con Edward…

—¿Quién ha hablado de Edward? —preguntó Rose, riendo—. Puede que últimamente te ronde otro chico con ojos oscuros.

—Jake no me ronda —dijo Bella.

—Lo hace, pero si no quieres darte cuenta es tu problema.

—Cuidado con la doctora amor, ¿y tú con Royce? O con no sé cómo tú lo llamas, ¿Jones? —Bella la acusó con el dedo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué tiene que ver mi ex en todo esto? —preguntó Rose, riendo ante la acusación de Bella—. Primero, me llevo genial con Royce y su novia y hace tiempo que cortamos. Y segundo, no metas a mi mejor amigo en mis amores porque nunca hemos tenido nada.

—¿Jones? ¿Qué nombre es ese? —preguntó Emmett divertido.

—No es su nombre, es su apodo. Como juega al fútbol y en la camiseta le ponen su apellido, que es Jones, pues le llamo así —dijo Rose mirando a Emmett con indiferencia.

—Entonces las tres solteras —nos cortó Jasper.

—Sí —sonrió Bella. Nunca se cansaba de sonreír, al igual que Rose.

—Es bueno saberlo —Dicho esto, Jasper me miró a mí y así nos quedamos durante unos instantes.

—Bueno Jazz, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, disfrutar de tu compañía y todo eso —dijo Rose cortando el momento y poniéndose en pie—. No quiero ser grosera, pero es un poco tarde y creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir.

—Sí, va a ser lo mejor. —Jasper se puso de pie y miró a los tres que estaban sentados delante nuestro observándonos—. Vamos Emmett.

—De mí no ha dicho nada —rió Emmett mirando a Rose. Ella lo miró mal y lo levantó del taburete para llevarlo hasta la puerta.

—Debo perfeccionar la técnica para despedirme de la gente, pero el mensaje era para los dos. Sin ofender, pero es que estoy muerta de sueño.

—Buenas noches, entonces —dijo Emmett desde la puerta.

Nos despedimos y ellos se fueron a su casa y nosotras nos quedamos en la nuestra.

—Bueno chicas, mañana hablamos —dijo Rose bostezando.

—Sí y sobre todo de esas miraditas, Alice —dijo Bella.

—Entonces no hay nada de lo que hablar —acoté, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Ali, amiga, no sabes mentir. Que Rose te de unas clases —dijo Bella en la puerta de su habitación.

—Mañana te doy las clases por un módico precio —bromeó Rose con una sonrisa estirando los brazos hacía arriba y reprimiendo un bostezo—. Buenas noches, princesitas —dijo Rose entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, puse el despertador, me cambié de ropa y me tumbé a dormir en mi cómoda cama. La última imagen que acudió a mi memoria fue el intercambio de miradas que tuve con un chico de ojos azules durante una plácida cena… A partir de ahí me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de este experimento :) Esperamos que os haya gustado. En cuanto podamos colgaremos el siguiente capítulo. Aun así, nos gustaría mucho que comentarais para hacernos saber que os esta gustando y tener un incentivo para seguir con ello. Creedme que para una autora hasta un simple 'Me gusta' es un mundo. Por eso os pedimos que nos comentéis, nos sentiremos mucho mejor :)_

_Por cierto, tenemos Beta! Y también le queremos agradecer a ella todo el trabajo que hace (escribir sus propias historias y betear otras tiene mucho mérito) Gracias **Hey vampire girl** por tu ayuda y todo lo demás :D_

_Gracias a todas y ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Acercamientos

_**Summary: **Alice, Bella y Rosalie son tres jóvenes universitarias dispuestas a comerse el mundo sin perder nada en el camino en el cual se cruzaran nuevas personas y no siempre para ayudarlas. ¿Podrán conseguir todo lo que se proponen permaneciendo unidas?_

_**Nota:** Esta historia nació de un regalo de cumpleaños a la maravillosa Isabella Anna Cullen y ahora ella se une a la historia para adaptarla a la también increíble saga Crepúsculo. Esperamos que os guste. Y, por favor, si os gusta tanto la historia que la queréis compartir con el mundo, por favor, pedidnos permiso primero. Esperemos que disfrutéis de las aventuras de unas universitarias tratando de alcanzar sus sueños sin perder nada en el camino. Gracias_

**_Reaching Our Dreams_**

**Capítulo II: _Acercamientos_**

Otro día que empezaba con la misma rutina que el anterior. Me desperté con el sonido de mi grupo favorito y me duché. Me vestí, esta vez con un vestido azul ceñido al pecho con detalles blancos, y unas sandalias doradas.

Miré el reloj: las diez y media de la mañana, una buena hora para ir acostumbrándome a madrugar. Me dirigí al salón y allí me encontré con una Rosalie prácticamente zombi vestida con unos pantalones cortos tejanos blancos con una camiseta de tirantes azul y un chaleco negro y con sus zapatillas Conversenegras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Estaba sirviéndose un café.

—¿A qué se debe el milagro? —le pregunté divertida.

—A que tengo que ir a buscar unos libros a la universidad, porque si no me quedo sin ellos… Y a que tengo un amigo toca narices —dijo, dando un sorbo a su café—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Habituarme a madrugar, no vaya a ser que cuando tenga clases me quede dormida —dije, y las dos reímos.

—Alice, tú nunca te quedas dormida —dijo, mientras se hacía una coleta y se peinaba el flequillo con las manos.

—No, solo llega siempre tarde —murmuró Bella, apareciendo con el pijama puesto y el pelo despeinado—. Y tú también, Rose.

—Buenos días, ¿qué tal? Yo bien, gracias por preguntarme, ya veo que tú genial —bromeó Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella con una falsa sonrisa—. ¿Mejor?

—Algo —dije yo, divertida—. ¿Qué haces levantada tú también tan temprano?

—Tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles de la matrícula… ¿Has arreglado los tuyos? —me preguntó. Me quedé pensativa, cierto que había un error con una de las asignaturas que no me correspondía y tenía que cambiarla si no quería tenerla todo el semestre.

—Se me había olvidado por completo, ahora en cuanto desayune voy para allí.

—Si quieres te acerco —se ofreció Bella mientras servía dos tazas de Cola-Cao.

—¿Por qué la odias? —preguntó Rose de forma dramática, por lo que se llevó una mirada asesina por parte de Bella—. No, en serio, ¿por qué?

—Te ignoro —dijo Bella—. ¿Entonces?

—No, deja, quiero ir en mi coche.

—¡Eso, tú sigue dañando el medio ambiente! ¿No te da vergüenza tratar así de mal al planeta, y todo por no atreverte a subir en mi coche porque según vosotras soy un peligro al volante?

—Ay, mis amigas millonarias con coche… Mucho mejor para nuestro amado planeta que el transporte publico —dijo Rose dando un sorbo al café. Justo entonces le sonó el móvil—. ¿Diga? —Una pausa—. Ya voy… Eh, a mí no me hablas así, cabeza hueca. ¡Que ya voy, te he dicho! —Otra pausa—. Eres idiota —dijo con una sonrisa—. Que sí, que ya bajo. —Otra pausa—. Que sí… Ahora hablamos, anda, hasta ahora pesado. Sí, yo también te odio —dijo, y colgó el teléfono para guardárselo otra vez en el bolsillo—. Chicas, me voy. Nos vemos por la tarde, no vendré a comer. —Dicho esto agarró su bolso y se fue, no sin antes decir adiós y darnos dos besos a cada una.

—¡Y no conduzco tan mal! —le gritó Bella mientras Rose cerraba la puerta y se oía una carcajada al otro lado—. ¡Soy la que mejor conduce de las tres! —le volvió a gritar Bella con una sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta.

—No le hagas caso, sabe que conduces bien, pero la broma empezó hace muchos años y no la hemos parado. —La miré con una sonrisa—. Además, lo que le pasa es que está celosa porque no tiene coche ni carnet.

Las dos reímos porque Rose en más de una ocasión lo había reconocido. Miré el reloj y decidí que era buena hora para marchar rumbo a la universidad. Así que cogí el bolso y los documentos necesarios que hacía tiempo tenía preparados. Me disponía a salir cuando vi que Bella se estaba arreglando, con una falda por las rodillas con mucho vuelo, blanca y una camiseta muy colorida y unas sandalias; se estaba maquillando un poco.

—¿Ya sales? —pregunté—. Te espero.

—No hace falta, me ha llamado Edward para llevarme y le he dicho que sí —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y luego dices que no te gusta. —Me miró mal—. ¡Algún día lo aceptarás!

Dicho esto le di dos besos y me dirigí a la puerta. Al salir, cosas de la divina providencia, me encontré con Jasper.

—Hola! —saludó, alegre.

—Hola —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien, por suerte tenemos los colchones aunque me he despertado en el suelo.

Hoy vestía unos tejanos azules y una camiseta blanca holgada con detalles en morado, con unas _Converse _en sus pies y unas _Ray-ban _wayfarer en su cabeza.

—Pero por lo demás bien, ¿no?

—Sí, genial, por suerte ya no queda nada del olor a pintura. La casa está quedando genial.

—Me alegro —dije con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó.

—A la universidad, para arreglar unas cosas de la matrícula… ¿Y tú?

—Voy a ver cómo es la universidad, para no ir perdido el primer día. Además, quiero saber cómo llegar en coche, porque si no me perderé seguro —dijo, a lo que reí.

—Si quieres vamos juntos.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Qué me va a importar? —pregunté, agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole escaleras abajo, ignorando alguna sensación extraña.

Cuando llegamos al portal, le solté y me di cuenta de que le había cogido de la mano y no del brazo como en un principio.

—¿En qué coche vamos? —pregunté.

—Conduce tú, así veo el camino —dijo, mientras abría la puerta del portal para mí.

—Pues sígueme.

Fuimos hasta donde estaba mi coche. Me subí en el asiento del conductor y él en el del copiloto. Dejé mi bolso atrás y empecé a conducir.

—Entonces, ¿os adaptáis bien a todo? —pregunté, en un intento de entablar conversación.

—Genial, la verdad, ya llevamos unos días aquí… Pero vivimos en el piso desde ayer por la mañana, y ya tenemos amigas. —Me sonrió y yo reí con él—. Gracias por todo, en serio.

—No es nada, para eso estamos los vecinos ¿no?

—Claro, contad con nosotros para lo que queráis.

—No dudes que lo haremos.

—Genial. —Hubo una pausa que él se animó a rompe—. ¿Por qué te metiste en Medicina?

—Se podría decir que siempre fue mi pasión —contesté entusiasmada; me encantaba hablar de mi carrera.

—¿Es vocacional, entonces?

—Sí… Me apasiona la idea de saber que puedo ayudar a la gente. Es decir, sé que no voy a salvar al mundo ni todo eso, pero sé que puedo ayudar a personas, ¿me explico?

—Perfectamente —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero también tienes que saber que no siempre podemos salvarlos a todos.

—Eso ya lo sé, no soy tan ilusa. Pero prefiero quedarme con la parte buena.

—Qué positiva.

—Se podría decir que me obligan a serlo. —Busqué un sitio para aparcar—. Llegamos. ¿Te has quedado con el camino?

—Claro… —Me sonrió—. La verdad es que no —reconoció, avergonzado—. He preferido hablar contigo.

—Bueno, espero que Google Maps te salve —bromeé—. Lo que de verdad me gustaría hacer es ser forense. ¿Te resulta raro?

—Para nada —rio.

Cuando me giré para coger el bolso de la parte trasera del coche, no sé cómo me las arreglé para acabar con el rostro de Jasper a pocos centímetros del mío. Olía a una mezcla de loción de después del afeitado y a una colonia que había olido en una muestra de una revista.

—Perdona… —susurré mientras me separaba un poco—. Mi bolso…

—Perdóname tú a mí —dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que el corazón me diera un brinco.

Cogí el bolso y me apresuré a salir del coche. Me latía el corazón a mil por hora y sentía que me estaba poniendo colorada, así que empecé a andar directa a la facultad intentando que no me viera la cara. Jasper me siguió, me acompañó a hacer los trámites y luego le enseñé la facultad. Le hablé de los profesores, de los compañeros, de la comida de la cafetería… J  
Él me miraba fijamente, cosa que no me dejaba concentrarme, y más de una vez dije cosas sin sentido, pero él no se molestó por ello; en lugar de eso me sonreía y gastaba bromas de vez en cuando.

El camino de vuelta fue más silencioso que el de ida, pues Jasper se propuso aprenderse el camino. Al llegar, me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa y antes de que abriera la puerta me preguntó:

—¿Te apetecería ir a comer fuera… con… conmigo? —Se apartó el flequillo de la frente, nervioso.

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa y mi respuesta fue un poco torpe.

—Eh… Claro. ¡Claro! Me encantaría. —Puede que me pasara un poco con tanta efusividad, pero no sabía por qué estaba tan emocionada con la idea—. Además, Rosalie nos avisó de que no iba a venir a comer a casa. Le dejaré una nota a Bella para que no se preocupe.

—¿En serio? Pues te invito a comer a un restaurante italiano al que fui hace unos días. Es fabuloso.

Dejé una nota encima de la mesa y corrí al encuentro de Jasper.

—Ya está.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante perdido entre las calles de Madrid, al que nunca había ido. Al llegar, Jasper habló con la camarera, ésta le guiñó un ojo y nos llevó a una mesa para dos apartada del resto.

—¿Cómo…?

—Conozco al dueño. Le he pedido a Carla…

—¿Carla? —pregunté, sin poder ocultar un tono de reproche en la voz. No sabía qué me ocurría pero me sentó mal que hablara de esa chica con tanta confianza.

—La camarera. Le he pedido a Carla que nos buscara una mesa apartada del resto. Para que no nos molesten. ¿He hecho mal?

El enfado se me fue de pronto y me sentí un poco avergonzada. No podía ser que sintiera celos de la primera chica que se acercara a Jasper, además él y yo no teníamos nada que ver…

—¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Perdona, me he distraído.

—Ya lo veo —dijo riéndose—. Decía que si había hecho mal al pedir una mesa apartada.

—¡No! Me parece perfecto, un poco de intimidad. —Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, reaccioné—. Es decir, para hablar de la carrera y esas cosas, no para otra cosa, aunque, ¿para qué otra cosa podría ser? Digo, no sé… No vayas a pensar que… —empecé a decir de forma apresurada.

—Sí, estará bien —dijo él, cortando mi estúpido discurso con una sonrisa.

Nos sentaron en una mesa redonda en un rincón del amplio local. La mesa estaba adornada con un mantel a cuadros blancos y rojos con una flor roja colocada en medio de la mesa. Las sillas estaban muy juntas, cosa que me encantó… Quiero decir, que no me molestó.

La amiga de Jasper, Carla, nos trajo la carta y yo me concentré en lo que había. Terminé decantándome por unos raviolis rellenos de queso con salsa boloñesa acompañado por un té heladoy él por unos tallarines a la carbonara con un refresco de cola_._

—Rara mezcla has escogido —comentó mientras cogía un pedazo de pan.

—Me gusta mezclar sabores, y como lo único que se puede mezclar aquí es queso con queso o carne con carne… Pues queso y carne.

—Buen razonamiento —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Hago lo que puedo —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿es muy difícil esta universidad? —preguntó tras un largo silencio en el que nos miramos mutuamente.

—Un poco, pero supongo que como en todas las universidades… Es decir, Medicina no es una carrera fácil estés donde estés.

—Me refiero a los trabajos. En mi anterior universidad no eran muy dados a enviarme trabajos. —Lo miré extrañada—. Lo sé, es extraño, pero todo era apuntes y ejercicios, no trabajos de esos largos… Puede que alguno sí, pero pocos.

—Aquí sí te mandan trabajos, es más, te lapidan a trabajos —dije divertida—. Yo a veces tengo que pedir ayuda.

—¿A quién? —preguntó de forma rápida, pero no le di importancia.

—Si tengo que buscar información o hacer algo de forma digital… Cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué tengo que hacer una representación de las partes de la cabeza por ordenador cuando no estudio Diseño Grafico? —añadí de forma rápida—. Cuando tengo que hacerlo, pues exploto a mis compañeras de piso.

—Ah —suspiró… ¿aliviado? No, no creía—. ¿Cómo es eso de que explotas a tus compañeras de piso?

—Pues si tengo que buscar información, ellas tienen un manejo superior que el mío del ordenador, pero no mucho más, y son capaces de encontrar información más interesante en menos tiempo, y, obviamente por esa razón me hacen en un momento el principio de la imagen, luego yo la completo y así no me siento culpable.

—Eso es una gran ventaja. A mí Emmett solo me puede ayudar en el lado ético de la medicina, lo cual tampoco es mucho.

—Pero ya es algo. —Le di un sorbo a mi bebida justo cuando el móvil empezó a sonar, avisándome de que había recibido un mensaje. Era Bella.

«¿Dónde estas? B.»

«Si miraras la nevera lo sabrías. A.»

Le contesté de forma rápida en otro mensaje y aguardé la respuesta con una sonrisa.

«¿Cita con Jazz? Oh, quiero todos los detalles en cuanto vuelvas, así que guárdalo bien en tu memoria. B.»

Solté una pequeña carcajada y le respondí.

«He puesto salir a comer, no cita. A.»

Ya no obtuve más respuestas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Jasper, alargando un poco el cuello para mirar el destinatario de mis mensajes y mis risas.

—Bella. No había leído la nota y se ha preocupado un poco —dije despreocupada mientras él se relajaba.

—Dile que no te voy a raptar —comentó divertido.

—Tranquilo, sabe dónde vives —susurré, y él estalló en carcajadas.

—Vaya, ya no podré dormir tranquilo —dijo en un tono serio fingido.

—Entonces he conseguido mi objetivo —dije haciéndome la interesante y los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

Cuando Carla llegó con el pedido, lo dejó en la mesa y se fue sonriente como había venido.

—Estábamos hablando de la universidad ¿no? —dijo Jasper tras un silencio en el que los dos comíamos tranquilamente.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Profesores?

—Hay algunos que son difíciles, ¿cómo te diría yo? Nos dan cosas que veo completamente innecesarias, pero que te las tienes que estudiar igualmente. —No pude evitar bufar—. Pero hay otros que hacen la clase entretenida. En definitiva, hay de todo —terminé con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero me tendrás que decir cuáles son para ir con cuidado.

—No te preocupes, soy tu Wikipedia particular.

—Genial —dijo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y los compañeros?

—¿Los compañeros? Bien, simpáticos —dije, indiferente. Jasper parecía querer añadir algo más, pero no dijo nada.

La comida transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y confidencias. conociéndonos poco a poco el uno al otro. Gracias a eso la comida pasó de forma rápida. Cuando salimos del restaurante nos encaminamos al coche y después a nuestros apartamentos.

—Me lo he pasado genial —dije sonriendo una vez estábamos delante de la puerta de mi casa.

—Me alegro… Espero que se repita pronto.

—Cada vez que me invites.

—Entonces muy pronto —respondió sonriendo mientras yo abría la puerta.

—Jazz, para compensarte por la comida te invito a cenar a casa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, bueno, si quieres y si sigues sin poder cocinar.

—Ah, es eso —susurró—. Entonces aquí estaremos Emmett y yo.

—Hasta entonces.

Entré en casa y al cerrar la puerta me apoyé en ella sonriendo.

—Qué carita de felicidad —dijo Bella sentada en el sofá mientras releía un libro.

—Yo siempre estoy feliz.

—¿En serio? Y yo que te hacía una persona pesimista… ¡Qué poco te conozco! —exclamó de forma dramática—. No, en serio. Quiero saberlo todo.

—Solo hemos salido a comer, nada más.

—Y por eso traes esa sonrisa de felicidad.

—Me lo he pasado bien y ya está, nada más.

—Sí, claro, y yo me lo creo —comentó irónica.

—Y haces muy bien. —Caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado—. ¿Por qué insistís en buscarme novio? Estoy muy bien sola.

—Yo no te busco novio, por lo que parece tú te lo buscas sola y él te corresponde. —Me miró sonriente—. Además, tú también me estás buscando novio siempre.

—Esa es Rose, aunque tiene razón con Edward —dije quitándome los zapatos.

—Con Edward no pasa nada —murmuró, calmada—. Somos amigos.

—Pero no queréis ser solo amigos.

—Sí queremos.

—Quieres.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh! Vamos Bella, el chico está coladito por ti, se le nota en la mirada, y además te cuida de una manera que se nota demasiado, y tú al pobre no le das ni la hora.

—Porque solo somos amigos.

—Lo que tú digas. Ya verás como al final acabaréis juntos y felices, si no tiempo al tiempo.

—Como Jasper y tú.

—A mí Jasper no me tira los trastos como Edward a ti.

—¿Acaso quieres que lo haga? —preguntó divertida levantando las dos cejas.

—No —dije poco convencida. No soy una gran mentirosa—. Eso no pasará nunca.

—Y volvió la pesimista —dijo Bella—. Bueno, cuéntame con pelos y señales qué ha pasado en la cita.

—No ha sido una cita.

—Lo ha sido y lo sabes. Ahora cuéntame y no me obligues a usar mi fuerza.

Solté una carcajada y le conté todo, exceptuando lo que había sentido cuando Carla nos había atendido de forma tan sonriente. No quería otra retahíla de «Jasper y Alice van a ser novios». Le estaba contando el momento en el que Jasper me había empezado a robar mi postre y que yo no me quedé atrás cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

—Hola Rose —contestó Bella—. Está aquí conmigo. —Escuchó atenta algo que le decían—. Se lo digo. —Me miró—. Dice Rose que enciendas el móvil, que te ha estado llamando y tú nada, y que te felicite por la cita con Jazz —dijo sonriente.

—No ha sido una cita —dije alto para que Rosalie pudiera oírme.

—Dice que no le mientas, que eso está feo —dijo mirándome seria y conteniendo una risa—. Bueno, ¿para qué llamas? —Pausa—. Está bien, entonces os esperamos para la cena. Un beso, adiós. —Y cortó la llamada—. Que viene a cenar con su amigo inseparable.

—Qué raro —dije irónica—. Seguro que vienen como la última vez —reí.

—¿Por qué de estos dos no sospechas nada? —me preguntó ella.

—Porque se les ve que no sienten nada el uno por el otro… En cambio, a ti se te ve enamorada de Edward.

—Dejemos el tema.

—Lo has sacado tú —comenté divertida—. Por cierto, también vienen Emmett y Jasper. Les he invitado, me da penita que cenen solos.

—Sobre todo te da penita Jasper…

—Los dos, pero Jazz me ha invitado a comer y claro...

—Y nosotros ayer a cenar y desayunar —dijo sonriendo—. Espera un momento. —Sacó rápidamente el móvil y escribió un mensaje de texto que fue contestado rápidamente—. Creo que alguien me va a pagar una cena.

—¿Con quién hablas? —le pregunté intrigada por su repentino cambio de conversación.

—Con Rose, cosas nuestras, cuando venga Jazz tal vez te lo cuente.

—Miedo me dais. —Me puse de pie y me encaminé a mi cuarto.

—Eso es porque nos conoces perfectamente —dijo, riendo desde el salón.

Las horas pasaron, me distraje leyendo libros y fics de los cuales no podía disfrutar durante el curso, recogí un poco mi cuarto, charlé un rato largo con Bella en el salón y así pasó el resto del día hasta que de pronto eran las nueve y media de la noche.

Cuando el timbre de nuestra casa sonó no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Estaba sentada en el sofá. Bella, que estaba en la mesa americana, fue la que abrió la puerta; me giré disimuladamente para mirar quién era, y me llevé una sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaba esperando que fuese Jazz, pero la sorpresa también vino al ver a un chico de pelo cobrizo despeinado con ojos verdes en la puerta con una sonrisa radiante. Me entraron ganas de reír a carcajadas, luego dice Bella que a él no le pasa nada con ella… Pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sonriente.

—Quería invitarte a cenar.

Había seguridad en su voz.

—Me tendrías que haber avisado antes, no estoy arreglada ni nada —dijo tocándose el pelo liso.

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada por lo que ellos me miraron, pero devolví mi mirada a la televisión.

—Estás perfecta —dijo él sonriente y me volví a girar justo a tiempo para ver el color que acudía a las mejillas de una de mis mejores amigas.

—No seas mentiroso, estoy horrible —susurró, tímida.

—Quédate a cenar —grité desde el sofá, por lo que Bella me miró mal.

—No quiero molestar…

—No molestas, ¡si te pasas la vida aquí! Qué más da que te quedes a cenar —comenté divertida.

—Eso, cena con nosotras —dijo Bella, animada ante la perspectiva de pasar una noche con Edward.

Edward iba vestido como solía ir él, con una camiseta interior y una camisa desabrochada encima, siempre conjuntadas. Hoy eran blanca y azul, y unos pantalones tejanos negros con _Converse _azules. Otra cosa no, pero vestir vestía muy bien.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —preguntó Edward sentándose en el sofá.

—Ni idea —contestó Bella.

—Como no llamemos para que nos traigan comida...

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Bella.

—Me apetece sushi —dijo Edward.

—No es mala idea —murmuré.

—¿Y si llamamos a ese sitio que tienen un poco de todo?

—¿Cuál?

—Ese que tienen comida japonesa, china, india, italiana, americana…

—¿Un combinado? —dije, levantándome a por el papel del sitio y el teléfono.

—Súper combinado. Somos un montón.

—¿No somos cuatro? —preguntó Edward.

—No —le contestó Bella—. Nosotros tres, Rose, Jones y los vecinos nuevos.

—No los conozco.

—Porque, solo tal vez, son nuevos —bromeé, sentándome al lado de ellos en el otro sillón. No quería ponerme entre ellos.

—Uy, perdón —dijo de manera cómica.

—Perdonado.

El timbre sonó. Esta vez me toco a mí ir a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con nuestros vecinos. Jasper iba vestido igual que esta mañana y Emmett tenía el pelo mojado, una sonrisa en su cara y una camisa de rayas moradas y unos tejanos rotos a juego con unas deportivas.

—Bienvenidos —dije, apartándome de la puerta.

—Gracias.

—Espero no molestar —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que nunca me imaginé de él.

—Para nada… Hoy tenemos overbooking. Él es Edward, el _amigo_ de Bella.

—Soy Jasper.

Le tendió una mano a Edward y éste la apretó amigablemente.

—Emmett —dijo, presentándose—. Encantado.

—Igualmente —contestó Edward.

Todos nos sentamos en los sofás.

—¿Estudias con alguna de las chicas? —preguntó Jasper.

—No exactamente… Estudio Arquitectura en la misma universidad que Bella, pero mi facultad está a las afueras de Madrid. Coincidimos en una charla común para todos los estudiantes hace un par de años y aquí estamos...

—Pues sí que hace tiempo —se sorprendió Jasper, sentado a mi lado.

—Sí, desde entonces le tenemos que soportar —comenté.

—Pero si me adoráis —dijo divertido—. Sobre todo la más pequeña.

—¿Con Rose? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, le apasiona la arquitectura. Muchas veces me ha dicho que se habría pensado entrar a la carrera si no fuera porque le suspendieron Dibujo Técnico. Además de que al estudiar Diseño está mano a mano con la arquitectura. Aunque con Alice también me llevo genial, ¿o no?

—Sí, coincidimos en algunas cosas —dije, sonriendo.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar? —preguntó de pronto Emmett. Le miré divertida—. Perdón, es que tengo hambre.

—Hemos pedido un poco de todo, estará por llegar. —Entonces oímos el ruido de la llave en la cerradura y nos giramos para mirar. Por la puerta apareció Rose subida a caballito encima de su mejor amigo y llena de barro—. Os dije que si volvíais así no os dejaría entrar —comentó Bella divertida.

—Yo estoy limpio —dijo el chico rubio de ojos claros que llevaba a cuestas a mi amiga.

—Y yo sucia por tu culpa —se excusó ella pegándole una colleja—. ¡Cuánta gente! —comentó, mirándonos—. ¿Celebramos algo?

—Nada, es solo hospitalidad —dijo Edward—. Algún día entenderé por qué si es él el que juega a fútbol cada vez que le vas a ver llegas tú llena de barro.

—Porque su equipo me odia. —Nos sonrió de forma amplia—. Me voy a duchar y vuelvo enseguida. Tú —dijo, dirigiéndose a su portador—. A mi cuarto —continuó divertida.

—A mandar.

Vi cómo la cargaba hasta la puerta de su cuarto y cómo ella entraba para después dirigirse al baño mientras él se sentaba con nosotras.

—¿Eres su novio? —preguntó Edward.

—Nada que ver —dijo Jones, sentándose en el único sitio libre—. Compañeros de universidad, yo estudio Arqueología.

—Creo que tiene prácticamente amigos en todas las carreras —bromeé—. Es bastante sociable.

—Me cuesta creerlo —susurró Emmett, que estaba como ido.

—Eso es porque apenas la conoces. Dale tiempo —dije riendo.

—No creo que nos llevemos bien aunque pase el tiempo. Digamos que empezamos con mal pie.

—Qué raro, porque conmigo siempre ha sido al contrario. Nos entendemos perfectamente —comentó Jones con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que estaba soltando una indirecta. La tensión se notaba en el aire.

En fin… _Hombres._

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal si echamos una partidita de cartas mientras esperamos a que llegue la comida?

—Me parece estupendo —dije—. Voy a buscarlas.

—Te acompaño.

Juntos, salimos de allí en busca de las cartas.

—Madre mía… Cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas ahí, ¿eh?

—Ya ves… Saltaban chispas.

Nos reímos. Encontré la baraja de cartas y regresamos con el resto. Bella decidió que no jugaría, que sería una espectadora, ya que solo sabía jugar al Siete y medio, y que se dedicaría a animar al resto.

Rose se unió a los pocos minutos y se sentó al lado de Jones. De vez en cuando le agarraba del brazo y se reía de los chistes que contaba. No se me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que Emmett les echaba, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Sonó el timbre: sería el repartidor. Los chicos insistieron en invitarnos, según ellos era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de dejarles invadir nuestra casa. Juntaron entre todos la cantidad y volvieron con la comida. Rose se lanzó a por el sushi, hacía años que lo había probado y desde entonces le encantaba. Bella sin embargo, fue directa a los tallarines.

Yo fui a coger los rollitos de primavera pero una mano se me adelantó. Era la de Jasper.

Me los ofreció pero me negué. Él insistió, y me volví a negar. Iba a insistir otra vez cuando Edward y Bella lo cogieron, lo partieron y se lo comieron entre los dos.

—Así no hay discusión. Aquí quien no vuela se queda sin comer —dijo Bella riéndose.

¡Hay que ver lo que comen para lo delgados que están! Son un pozo sin fondo, nunca me explicaré cómo lo hacen.

Jazz me miró con media sonrisa y encogió los hombros.

—La próxima vez será.

—Exacto.

—A comer, que estáis muy flacos —continuó Bella.

—Si dejas tú algo para el resto… —bromeé.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, alargando la última letra—. ¡Ahora es culpa mía! —exclamó. Puso cara de inocente y se rio.

En ese momento tenía un vaso de refresco en la mano y sonó su móvil. Fue a levantarse para ir a contestar y, cómo no, tropezó y cayó encima de Edward. La bebida fue directa a la camiseta de éste.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Perdona! —Bella se incorporó corriendo, más roja que un tomate—. Lo-_losientotanto_ —dijo tan rápido que parecía una sola palabra—. Yo…

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Ha sido un accidente —dijo Edward mientras examinaba su camiseta.

—En serio, lo siento. Yo lo arreglo. Ven, te limpiaré la camiseta en un segundo.

—Ya, ya… Tú lo que quieres es que se quite la camiseta —dijo Rose haciendo un guiño exagerado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No le hagas ni caso, Edward. No es eso —dijo Bella echándole una mirada a Rosalie que era de pura desesperación.

Edward se echó a reír viendo la cara de Bella. Fue hacia el baño y, antes de desaparecer, se quitó la camiseta, se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Bella:

—Tranquila, todo va bien, no hay daños. ¿Podrías traerme un quitamanchas?

Bella se había quedado en las nubes mirando a Edward y tuve que darle un codazo.

—Eh… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Quitamanchas. Marchando. En seguida —murmuró, y fue a por él.

El resto de la sala se quedó un segundo en silencio y luego rompimos a reír. ¡Menudo par!

Bella volvió con el quitamanchas y se lo entregó, él desapareció sin camiseta en el baño. Bella fue un momento a su cuarto y salió con una camiseta bastante grande que solía usar para estar por casa. Llamó a la puerta del baño.

—Te he traído algo para que puedas ponerte.

Edward abrió, cogió la camiseta –que en un principio debía de ser blanca, pero tras un accidente doméstico en el que Rose había mezclado la ropa blanca con una camiseta suya roja se había quedado rosa– y desapareció, dándole las gracias. Bella volvió con nosotros y se sentó roja como un tomate en la mesa.

—Los sabes elegir ¿eh? —bromeó Rose mirando todavía la puerta del baño.

—Sí, no está mal —afirmé yo mirando como Bella nos miraba mal—. Tranquila, no te lo vamos a quitar.

—Habla por ti —dijo Rose. Luego miró a Bells con una sonrisa—. No me gusta, tranquila.

—No me importa —murmuró, celosa—. Está libre, así que podéis ir a por él como gatas en celo.

—¿Nos acaba de llamar gatas en celo? —comentó Rosalie, atónita.

—Eso parece —le contesté—. ¿Huelo a celos?

—Nada que ver —susurró Bella.

—No hay quien hable contigo cuando estás celosa —murmuró Rose divertida, comiendo.

—Paz, chicas… —intervino Jasper viendo que Bells le iba a contestar—. Además, tampoco es tan espectacular.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí que lo es —dijo Rose.

—Exageráis —comentó el amigo de ésta.

—Tranquilo, que tú también estas muy bien —le contestó, abrazándolo.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Edward entrando de nuevo—. He dejado mi camiseta colgada en el baño, ¿os importa?

—No te preocupes —dijo Bella—. En serio… Lo siento mucho.

—Bella, no pasa nada. ¿A que me queda genial este tono? —bromeó, dando un paseo como en un pase de modelos, exagerando los movimientos.

No pudimos evitar reírnos. Hasta a Bella parecía que se le estaba pasando el mal trago de hacía unos segundos. Edward se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—¿De qué hablabais?

—De nada importante —se apresuró a contestar Bella.

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes. El primero en marcharse fue Jones, ya que al día siguiente había quedado con unos amigos para jugar un partido de fútbol y no quería acostarse tarde. El siguiente fue Edward. Parecía dudar de si despedirse de Bella con un beso en la mejilla o con un _nos vemos_. Justo cuando se decidió por lo primero sonó de nuevo el móvil de mi amiga y ésta se despidió de él con un gesto rápido de la mano y fue a atender.

—¿Sí? Jake, ¿qué tal?

Edward la miró con una extraña mirada y dijo un rápido y bajo _buenas noches_, para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Llegó el turno de Emmett y Jasper. Fui con ellos hasta la puerta y Jasper sí que no dudó. Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Tal vez solo durara unos segundos pero fue una sensación indescriptible.

—Que duermas bien —susurró con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me lo he pasado genial.

—Sí, yo también.

—Bueno tortolitos —interrumpió Emmett—. Es hora de volar. Muchas gracias a las tres por dejar que cenemos aquí. Cuando acomodemos mejor nuestra casa os invitaremos, ¿vale? ¡Adiós!

Tirando de Jasper, se marcharon a su casa.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Bueno, aunque nos ha costado, aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo! Esperamos que os haya gustado y agradeceríamos que nos dierais algún review... Please! Además, si dejáis un review, tendréis un regalito especial... Ahí lo dejo..._

_Gracias a nuestra maravillosa Beta, **Hey vampire girl**, por todo su esfuerzo y ayuda! _

_Nos vemos en el próximo, un saludo a todos! _


	3. Capítulo 3: Malentendidos

**Summary: **Alice, Bella y Rosalie son tres jóvenes universitarias dispuestas a comerse el mundo sin perder nada en el camino en el cual se cruzaran nuevas personas y no siempre para ayudarlas. ¿Podrán conseguir todo lo que se proponen permaneciendo unidas?

**Nota:** Esta historia nació de un regalo de cumpleaños a la maravillosa Isabella Anna Cullen y ahora ella se une a la historia para adaptarla a la también increíble saga _Crepúsculo_. Esperamos que os guste. Y, por favor, si os gusta tanto la historia que la queréis compartir con el mundo, por favor, pedidnos permiso primero. Esperemos que disfrutéis de las aventuras de unas universitarias tratando de alcanzar sus sueños sin perder nada en el camino. Gracias

_**Reaching Our Dreams**_

**Capítulo III: _Malentendidos_**

_**Alice**_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para que me diera tiempo a hacer una serie de trámites y así luego poder dar una vuelta. Me sorprendió ver que Bella ya no estaba en casa; no le gusta madrugar. Ya arreglada, me disponía a tomar mi café matutino cuando vi a Rose entrar corriendo haciendo malabarismos con su teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, una funda de vestido, una caja de maquillaje, una bolsa llena hasta arriba y su bolso.

—Te juro que no he oído el despertador, no me mates por favor, ya voy, ¡corriendo si hace falta! —dijo de forma rápida cuando se tropezó y cayó al suelo amortiguada por todo lo que llevaba en las manos—. ¿Qué? Qué cosas tienes, Vera, no me he caído… Se me ha caído el móvil, ¿te crees que voy cayéndome por la vida? Ahora voy. Adiós… Sí, tranquila, paso a por el ramo. Es mi trabajo, soy la madrina. Besos.

—¿Sabes que está mal mentir? —le pregunté divertida.

—Es una mentira piadosa, por mi imagen y esas cosas —dijo sonriéndome y recogiendo las cosas.

—¿No me digas que llegas tarde a la boda?

—No, lo que pasa es que hace media hora tenía que estar arreglándola, pero este estúpido teléfono no ha sonado y me he quedado dormida. Si no llega a ser porque me ha llamado Claire, me quedo frita.

—¿Te llevo? —pregunté, recordando que era la única de nosotras que no tenía carnet de conducir y, por defecto, coche.

—No, viene a buscarme Henry, que también está invitado. —El timbre sonó y Rose miró su teléfono—. Ya está abajo tocando las narices. Le voy a abrir para que me espere en el portal.

—¿Te ayudo a bajar las cosas? —pregunté acercándome y recogiendo la bolsa que se había caído otra vez.

—No te molestes, tienes cosas que hacer.

—Déjame ayudarte, no seas cabezota, no puedes hacerlo todo tú sola. Además, ya me iba a arreglar unos papeles de la universidad —dije mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Eres la mejor, Alice! —exclamó dándome un beso con su normal entusiasmo.

Cuando salió, la puerta de al lado se abrió y yo esperé encontrarme a Jazz pero salió Emmett corriendo mirando el teléfono con los cascos puestos e ignorándonos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Emmett había arrollado a Rose y ésta estaba otra vez en el suelo con las cosas a su alrededor. Emmett la miró sorprendido y ella le devolvió una mirada de odio.

—Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez —gruñó Emmett mientras Rose se ponía de pie.

—¿Que qué? ¿Has dicho que _yo_ vaya con más cuidado? —le gritó.

—Eso he dicho.

—Pero si tú me has llevado por delante, pedazo de imbécil. ¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba que eres hombre e idiota y no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez.

—No es para tanto, loca —dijo Emmett—. En serio, tendrías que cambiar tu carácter. —Me giré y vi cómo la puerta del ascensor se abría y aparecía el mejor amigo de Rose. Él podría cortar la situación—. Así te vas a quedar sola.

—¡Más que tú imposible! —le gritó Rose.

—Amargada.

—Estúpido.

—Insoportable.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jones agarrando a Rose por detrás, ya que parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre Emmett.

—Que tu amiguita está por civilizar.

—Yo lo mato —dijo Rose mientras intentaba escapar de los brazos de su amigo.

—Adiós, Alice —me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa amable ignorando a Rosalie y a su amigo. Después se fue. Este chico parecía bipolar.

—Suéltame, que lo mato.

—Hoy hay una boda, no me apetece ir a buscarte a comisaría —dijo Jones divertido, soltándola.

—¡La boda! —exclamó de pronto Rose—. Vera me mata. —Recogió todas las cosas del suelo, Jones y yo la ayudamos—. Mi cámara.

Miró a su alrededor, su amigo reaccionó ya que estaba mirando por un punto por encima de sus hombros. Miré en esa dirección y encontré a nuestro vecino de ojos azules mirándolos con mala cara.

—La tengo yo, me la dejaste el otro día, ¿no te acuerdas? —se apresuró a decir ante su cara de confusión—. Las baterías están cargadas, tranquila, vas a hacer un buen reportaje. No te preocupes por nada —dijo abrazándola. Ella respondió a su abrazo.

Miré a Emmett y él los seguía mirando con más mala cara si cabía. Cuando se separaron le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Si no supiera que entre ellos no había nada, lo pensaría.

—Hasta luego, Alice —dijo dándome dos besos y entrando en el coche.

—Pásatelo bien, y no bebas.

—Eres tú la borrachilla —dijo sonriéndome.

—Mentira —le grité mientras el coche se alejaba.

Me encaminé a mi coche y conduje tranquilamente mientras la música inundaba todo. Entré a la universidad para arreglar un poco de papeleo, nada importante, y de paso me informé bien de cómo iba a ser el curso. Me gustaba tener las cosas ordenadas.

Salí al exterior cuando una voz me llamó, la reconocí pero me hice la despistada, hasta que noté que me daban en el hombro y no me quedó otro remedio que girarme.

—Hey Alice, te estaba llamando —me dijo un chico de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros.

—No te he oído, Alec, perdona. —Le dediqué una sonrisa falsa. El chico no me caía mal pero era muy pesado y demasiado poco discreto con sus indirectas.

—¿Te apetece comer algo?

Primera indirecta captada.

—Lo siento, pero es que me tengo que ir, llego tarde a... A la peluquería, sí, eso, tengo hora en la peluquería lo siento mucho.

—Otra vez será. —«Otro año u otro milenio, tal vez», pensé para mis adentros, pero como no era una mala persona no se lo dije.

—Sí, puede ser, quién sabe. Bueno, me voy que esto pesa —dije mientras señalaba los libros que llevaba en las manos.

—Deja que te ayude.

—¡No! No te molestes, puedo sola, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer —le corté de forma rápida.

—No es molestia.

—Puedo sola.

—Déjame.

—Puedo sola, Alec, no soy manca —le solté de mala manera y él me miró con lástima—. Perdona, pero no me gusta depender de nadie.

—Está bien —me respondió sonriente—. Nos vemos en clase. —Se acercó y me dio dos besos—. _Ciao_.

—Qué pesado… —dije en un susurro cuando se fue.

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

Salí de la universidad tras una larga mañana en secretaría arreglando unos papeles de la matrícula. Era una mañana soleada y hacía un calor sofocante. Iba andando en dirección al aparcamiento donde se hallaba aparcado mi coche cuando a lo lejos me pareció ver a mi vecina revisando unos papeles. Me decidí a ir a hablar con ella pero me detuve en seco al ver que un chico de pelo castaño rizado se me había adelantado. Desde mi posición no podía escuchar la conversación, pero parecían íntimos amigos. No sabía qué podía ver en él.

Desde mi sitio podía ver claramente sus intenciones, que desde luego no eran ser solo amigos. Me sentía con ganas de romper algo, y si era en la cabeza del ricitos, muchísimo mejor. Así que retomé el camino hacia mi coche. Guardándome mis impulsos, me subí en él y cerré con un portazo. Respiré un par de veces antes de encender el motor y me fui lo más rápido que pude de aquel lugar.

Aparqué el coche en la puerta del edificio del apartamento y me encaminé hacia la casa. Al entrar me descargué cerrando con otro portazo, sorprendiendo con eso a Emmett.

—¿Y esos humos? —preguntó, tirado en el sofá donde estaba viendo un partido de tenis.

—No me pasa nada —le contesté de malos modos mientras me dirigía a la cocina a por una botella de agua y volvía al salón para sentarme a su lado.

—Se nota que no te pasa nada. La próxima vez, la puerta no tiene la culpa —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

—Perdón, ahora mismo voy y me disculpo con la puerta, se me había olvidado que un trozo de madera barnizado tiene sentimientos —le solté, irónico.

—¿Qué narices te pasa? ¿Estás en uno de esos días o qué?

—Me matan tus estúpidas bromas. ¿Has pensado presentarte al Club de la Comedia?

—No, porque sólo me gusta reírme de ti y ellos no entenderían mis chistes —me contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué no te vas con uno de tus ligues, haces tu vida de mujeriego profesional y me dejas en paz?

—Tener trescientas cincuenta y nueve novias no me convierte en mujeriego, sólo en un hombre con mucho amor para dar, y soy incapaz de negárselo a nadie. Además, esta cara y este cuerpo no se pueden desaprovechar, no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible. —Al oír eso no pude evitar reírme.

—Lo que tú digas, Don Juan.

—Venga Jazz, ¿qué te pasa?

—No puedo con una de las vecinas. No logro entender a las mujeres —dije antes de dar un trago de agua.

—¿Acaso alguien puede?

—Tú.

—Qué va, yo sólo les digo lo que quieren oír. No trato de entenderlas, si no me volvería loco.

—Eres filosofía pura. —Hice una pausa y suspiré—. Es que no la aguanto.

—Es que es insoportable.

—¿Qué te ha hecho Alice a ti?

—¿Quién está hablando de Alice? —preguntó, confundido.

—Yo hablaba de Alice ¿de quién hablabas tú?

—De la loca de Rosalie.

—¿Más problemas con ella?

—Todos los del mundo.

—A mí me parece buena persona… Es más, me cae bien.

—Pues monta un club de fans a ella y a su simpático novio. —Al oír eso no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Qué? ¿De un rubio tonto y de una loca? No, creo que no —dijo mirando de nuevo la televisión, enfadado.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado con Alice?

—Nada… Me la he encontrado, no he hablado con ella porque estaba muy ocupada hablando con un tío que quiere algo más con ella, tú ya me entiendes.

—Tú sí que estás celoso.

—Mentira.

—No, de eso nada.

—Entonces tú igual.

—¿Qué?

—Que si yo estoy celoso tú también lo estás, porque hemos reaccionado igual —dije, sintiéndome victorioso.

—Ahora entiendo. —Emmett frunció el ceño—. Ahora que lo pienso tienes toda la razón. Es molestia, no celos.

.

_**Bella**_

Llegué a casa a las nueve de la noche y no había nadie. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, empezó a sonar el móvil.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Soy Jake, ¿qué tal? Te llamaba para preguntar si querías ir a tomar algo conmigo esta noche. Han abierto un nuevo local en el centro y tiene muy buena pinta.

—¿Esta noche? —pregunté mientras hacía un rápido recorrido mental por mi agenda. No tenía nada planificado para hoy—. Está bien.

—Vale, entonces paso a buscarte a las diez en punto, ¿te parece bien?

—Perfecto. Nos vemos entonces. Un beso, _ciao_.

—_Ciao_.

Colgué y miré el reloj. Eran las nueve y siete minutos, tenía poco menos de una hora para arreglarme. A las diez en punto, Jacob me dio un toque para avisar de que ya estaba abajo. Estaba esperándome con la puerta de su todoterreno negro abierta para que pudiera subir.

—Gracias —dije mientras me subía.

—No hay de qué —contestó, cerrando la puerta.

Sorprendentemente encontramos un sitio para aparcar. Había una cola enorme para entrar en el local.

—Creo que se nos va a hacer de día antes de que podamos entrar —bromeé.

—No te preocupes, conozco al encargado, podemos pasar sin tener que esperar.

—¿En serio? —Me sentí un poco mal por los que estaban fuera esperando, pero tampoco había nada que yo pudiera hacer por ellos.

Dentro tampoco había mucho espacio para respirar. La gente bailaba como loca unos pegados a otros.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos hacia la barra? —gritó Jake para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

—Vale —contesté.

Me agarré a su chaqueta para no perderme en aquel mar de gente. Cuando llegamos a la barra pedí un refresco. En ese momento sonaba una canción de Mcfly llamada _Party Girl_. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar para ver si conocía a alguien y entonces le vi. Allí estaba Edward, bailando al son de la música. Junto a él había dos _barbies_ de un cabello rubio de bote y vestidas con unos modelitos que más se asemejaban a los que llevaría una señorita de vida alegre que a los que llevan unas chicas decentes. Estaban muy pegadas a él y se reían con todo lo que él decía.

Jake se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a algo en particular y siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

—¡Pero si es tu amigo Edward! Y está con dos amiguitas… Mira qué bien se las apaña. Vamos a acercarnos a saludar —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me agarraba de la muñeca.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamé—. Mejor vámonos a esa esquina de ahí a bailar.

—Si solo es un momento. Ven, le saludamos y ya está.

Jake me llevaba hacia Edward y en su rostro me pareció ver una sonrisa de superioridad. Tal vez no solo quería saludar, sino demostrar algo.

_Chicos_, ¿quién los entiende?

—¡Edward! Qué sorpresa, tú por aquí.

Al principio Edward nos miró sorprendido, pero luego recuperó su aspecto tranquilo de siempre.

—Sí, qué sorpresa veros a los dos juntos por aquí.

—Ya ves, aquí estamos, tomando algo —dije. Iba a continuar pero una de las _barbies_ me interrumpió.

—Ed, tenemos que ir al baño, ¿nos esperas un segundito? Aquí hace mucho calor y se nos está corriendo el _make up_. —La rubia de bote le estaba agarrando del brazo—. No nos cambies por ninguna… —hizo una pausa y me miró con una ceja levantada y una expresión de asco— …tabla de planchar con pelo.

En aquel momento qué bien me habría venido saber levantar una ceja para echarle mi mejor mirada de «¿disculpa?», pero en lugar de eso le dediqué la sonrisa más falsa que pude hacer. Las rubias teñidas se alejaron y a Jacob le empezó a sonar el móvil.

—¿Sí? Lo siento, no te oigo bien, espera un segundo. —Jake me miró y dijo—: ¿Me disculpas un momento? Voy a salir afuera a ver si puedo escuchar mejor, es Paul y parece nervioso.

Paul es su mejor amigo. Es un chico majo pero que no ha tenido mucho éxito con las chicas. Es demasiado buenazo y enamoradizo, y por eso se aprovechan de él.

Jake se alejó y me quedé sola con Edward. Bueno, sola _sola_ no, con él y con la gran marea de gente a nuestro alrededor.

—Y bien… ¿No me presentas a tus amiguitas Pili y Mili? —pregunté, poniendo una pose desenfadada.

—¿Pili y Mili? ¡Qué original! —bromeó—. Aunque también tenías la opción de Fulanita y Menganita.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también —dijo, intentando contener una sonrisa. Me miró fijamente y sentí que las piernas iban a fallarme en cualquier momento.

—Deja de mirarme así…

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó, disfrutando del mal rato que yo estaba pasando.

—Ya sabes cómo, así, como lo estás haciendo.

—¿Te pone nerviosa? —Dio un paso hacia mí. Y esa vez no consiguió esconder la sonrisa, era evidente que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Ni en tus sueños, chaval. Volviendo al tema de Pili y Mili, o Fulanita y Menganita, ¿de dónde han salido? De Harvard creo que no…

—Oh, qué superficial —dijo, fingiendo un tono melodramático—. Ellas que ponen todo su empeño en sacar su carrera de modelo de traje de baño y tú metiéndote con ellas. ¿Te parece bonito?

—Ja-ja.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces con Jacob? ¿Estás saliendo con él?

Iba a contestar cuando llegó Jake y me dijo:

—Lo siento, tengo que marcharme, Paul acaba de romper con su novia y anda un poco de bajón.

—No te preocupes, yo también me voy.

—Te llevo a casa —dijo Jake—. Y siento mucho que haya sido tan corta la cita de hoy.

—No te preocupes. Además, estoy un poco cansada.

—La llevo yo si tienes prisa —intervino Edward—. Digo, tu amigo estará mal en estos momentos y te necesita, será mejor que vayas cuanto antes.

—Ya, pero se te olvida algo.

Hice una pausa para que él mismo recordase lo que estaba olvidando.

—¿El qué?

—¡Edward! Pili y Mili.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, pero me imagino que no les molestará. —Justo en ese momento las aludidas llegaron hasta nosotros—. ¿Verdad, chicas?

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido? —preguntaron mientras cada una se agarraba a un brazo de Edward. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Déjalo Edward, ya la llevo yo que no tardo nada y Paul puede esperar. Pero muy amable por tu parte —dijo Jake cogiéndome de la cintura—. ¿Vamos, Bella?

—Claro, _ciao_ Edward… Pili, Mili.

Mientras nos alejábamos pude escuchar cómo las muñecas sin cerebro le preguntaban a Edward quiénes eran las tales Pili y Mili, que si las había conocido mientras ellas estaban en el baño y no sé qué cuantas cosas más.

_**.**_

_**Rosalie**_

Llegué a la boda justo a tiempo, cargada con el ramo y todas las cosas. Me vestí mientras la novia me daba un discurso sobre lo importante que era la puntualidad y todo el amor que le tenía al novio.

Transcurrió como cualquier boda: no hubo ningún incidente y todo salió bien. Mi amiga estaba feliz, se le notaba en la cara. No podía parar de sonreír y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Se me escaparon un par de lágrimas que intenté ocultar, ya que estando detrás de la novia se me vería mucho más que a las demás, pero las otras dos damas de honor también estaban llorando. No tuve mucho éxito en disimular mi llanto hasta que acabó la ceremonia y los novios salieron por el pasillo central ya como marido y mujer, cuando mi mejor amigo se me acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos.

—¿Necesitas un pañuelo? —me preguntó Jones.

—No hace falta, tengo yo —dije, riéndome y soltándome de sus brazos—. Es que estas cosas siempre me emocionan.

Abrí mi bolso para buscar un pañuelo y me di cuenta de que faltaba mi cartera. El corazón me dio un vuelco. ¿Me habían robado y no me había dado cuenta? ¿Me la había dejado en casa? No, la había metido. Pero había venido en coche, no me la podían haber robado…

Entonces un par de imágenes vinieron a mi mente: Emmett chocándose conmigo y mis cosas por el suelo. Claro, debió caerse cuando me choqué con él. Pero, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer sin mis documentos y sin dinero? No es que fuesen indispensables, pero prefería tenerlos conmigo. Le dije a Jones lo que había ocurrido y me dijo que no me preocupase, que me acercaba en un segundo a casa y ya estaba. Cuando íbamos a salir, Vera nos vio y nos cortó el paso.

—¿Adónde creéis que vais?

—Tenemos que irnos un momento, pero en un ratito volvemos.

—De ninguna manera. Tenéis que venir inmediatamente a la celebración. Nada de escaquearse. Quiero veros bailar, si no menuda dama de honor que serías.

—Pero…—empecé a decir yo.

—Nada de peros. Vamos, subid al coche y seguid al nuestro.

Miré con desesperación a Jones.

—No te preocupes, si se ha caído en tu edificio nadie la cogerá. Lo más probable es que la encuentren Alice o Bella y la lleven a tu casa —intentó tranquilizarme mi amigo—. Vamos, tú tranquila y disfruta de la fiesta.

Nos fuimos hacia el coche, aunque yo no estaba muy segura de sus palabras y estaba un poco inquieta, pero preferí relajarme y seguimos a Vera y a su recién estrenado marido.

La celebración tenía lugar a las afueras de Madrid y era al aire libre. Como hacía buen tiempo querían aprovecharlo. Era un lugar realmente bonito, lleno de plantas y flores de todos los colores. Un caminito de piedras conducía hacia las mesas. Todos los invitados de dirigieron hacia allí, pero Jones me paró tomándome de la muñeca.

—Espera un momento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

—¿Ves a la chica que está en la esquina?

Miré con disimulo.

—¿Ésa no es…?

—Sí, es mi ex. Lleva unos días que no deja de perseguirme. Le he explicado de todas las maneras posibles que lo nuestro no da para más, pero no termina de entenderlo.

—Si lo dejasteis por su culpa…

—Ni me lo recuerdes, no es muy agradable pillar a tu novia con otro —dijo irónico.

—Te dije que era una… —Jones me miró de manera inquisidora—. ¿Una mujer alegre?

—Me ha visto —dijo, poniéndose nervioso.

—Tú tranquilo, respira hondo y déjame hablar a mí.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó, bajando la mirada hasta nuestras manos que acababa de unir.

—Henry, ¡cuánto tiempo! —dijo la pequeña rubia teñida con una voz extremadamente melosa mientras se estiraba para darle dos besos y marcar bien canalillo y enseñar piernas.

—Sí —dijo, un intimidado—. Desde que te encontré con aquel chico.

—Aquello fue una tontería —le restó importancia—. No contestas a mis llamadas.

—He estado ocupado.

—Tenemos una vida ocupada —comenté, sonriéndole a mi amigo.

—Ah, tu amiguita —dijo mirándome con cara de asco, cosa que me enfadó.

—La ex pone-cuernos —indiqué con una sonrisa irónica.

—Esto es una conversación entre él y yo —dijo, apuntándome con un dedo mientras yo le sonreía con superioridad ya que la había sacado de sus casillas en menos de un minuto. Punto para mí—. Cállate o…

—¿La estás amenazando? —saltó mi amigo poniéndose entre las dos.

—Advirtiendo. No me gusta que me quiten lo que es mío —dijo mirándolo—. Y tú sabes que lo nuestro no acabó.

Ahora parecía una loca celosa, que es lo que era. Aquel era el momento precioso para dar el toque final.

—Lo mismo digo, enana, ¿o prefieres persona con la cabeza cerca del suelo?

—¿Qué? —exclamó histérica.

—Que nos dejes a mí y a mi novio tranquilos —dije, pasando uno de mis brazos por la cintura de Henry mientras él y su ex me miraban extrañados.

—¿Es tu novia?

—Sí —contestó, sonriendo y acercándome más a él—. Y si nos disculpas, nos tenemos que ir, la novia nos llama. —Mientras nos alejábamos me susurró—: No hacía falta.

—Sí hacía falta, esa mujer está loquísima. ¿Cómo pudiste salir con eso? Que ni es guapa ni agradable ni nada.

—Bueno, tengo algo mejor ahora ¿no? —comentó divertido.

—Por supuesto —dije, y los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

La comida pasó con normalidad, exceptuando el discurso de parte del padre del novio, el cual lo más bonito que dijo fueron halagos al alcohol servido, y por su apariencia ya se había bebido todas las existencias. A parte de eso, todo lo demás fue muy bonito y romántico mezclando tradiciones españolas y americanas. Cuando llegó el momento del vals, Vera se había cambiado a un vestido más cómodo y estaba aún más guapa que antes. Los bailes se fueron sucediendo, intercalando música de todo tipo. Cuando estaba sonando la balada _I'll Stand by you,_ mi mejor amigo se sentó a mi lado.

—Qué marcha tiene la abuela, creo que quiere algo serio conmigo —dijo. No pude evitar reírme.

—Sí es que eres irresistible.

—Lo soy, por eso eres mi _novia_ —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—La única —indiqué sonriendo. Mi mirada se dirigió a los novios que estaban bailando abrazados mientras se susurraban cosas y se dedicaban tímidas sonrisas—. Son tan tiernos y me hacen sentir tan sola.

—Gracias —dijo, quitándose la chaqueta del traje y aflojándose el nudo de la corbata azul.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Quiero un novio, alguien que me regale cosas, que me diga cosas tiernas, esas _pasteladas_ que me encantan.

—Ya sé —dijo, poniéndose de pie y haciéndome una reverencia—. ¿Me permite este baile?

—¿Qué? No, me duelen los pies. —Me agarró de las manos y me levantó—. Estoy cansada.

—Mentirosa… Venga, es sólo un baile de novios —dijo mientras colocaba una mano en mi cintura y colocaba las mías detrás de su nuca—. Además, los dos tan guapos hacemos muy buena pareja —dijo antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—Eso es verdad- —afirmé sonriend—. Novia celosa al acecho —le susurré—. Al lado de la tarta.

—Parece enfadada —dijo alegremente—. Que se aguante.

—Tengo una idea. Bésame.

—¿Qué? —Se separó de pronto—. No pienso besarte.

—Es por una buena causa.

Me volví a acercar y retomé el baile que había pasado a otra canción, ahora _Lucky_, que nos venía de perlas.

—No pienso besarte para darle celos a una loca.

—Llámalo venganza.

—¿Besarte para vengarme de ella?

—Sí, es solo un beso.

—¿No te importa?

—Te lo he dicho yo —dije riéndome—. Vamos, bésame.

—¿Segura? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

—Sí, bésame ya —le ordené agarrando su nuca para hacerlo más creíble.

—Pero… —susurró, todavía inseguro, a pocos centímetros de mis labios.

—Es un beso, no te pido que te cases conmigo. —Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso de unos cuantos minutos—. No besas mal, eh —comenté divertida.

—Yo todo lo que hago lo hago bien —bromeó él—. Y me parece que cierta ex mía te quiere matar.

—Que se aguante —dije, abrazándolo.

Las horas fueron pasando y la noche iba llegando. En un momento de la noche me cambié el calzado incómodo por unas deportivas que tenía en el coche. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que busqué a mi mejor amigo que estaba bailando animadamente con una niña no mayor de ocho años. Nos fuimos de allí, no sin antes recoger un sobre, cortesía de los novios, donde estaban todas las fotos de esa noche. Era un gran sobre blanco con inscripciones rosadas que no pude evitar cotillear de camino a casa.

—Llegamos —anunció mi amigo estacionando en la puerta de mi casa. Me giré para mirarlo con algunas fotos en la mano y le mostré tres de ellas—. ¿Eso es…? —preguntó, mirando perplejo.

—Nuestro beso —completé su frase, riéndome—. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? —pregunté mientras recogía mis cosas.

—Vayamos poco a poco —dijo serio, mirándome—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. —No pude evitar reírme al escuchar aquello—. No hace falta, prefiero mi camita a tu sofá.

—Está bien.

Salí del coche, cosa que él imitó.

—Te ayudo con todo esto hasta la puerta.

Cogió una de mis bolsas, la más pesada, y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —me despedí.

—¿Así te despides del hombre de tus sueños? —preguntó, divertido, abriendo los brazos.

Dejé las cosas en el suelo y me acerqué para darle un escueto beso en los labios.

—Así mejor.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. La puerta tardó en cerrarse. Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el sobre de sus fotos junto a mi sobre abierto, me giré de pronto para dárselo, con tan mala suerte que mi cuerpo impactó de lleno con otro, haciéndome caer encima de esa persona y desperdigando todas las fotos por el suelo.

—Lo siento, no te… —Vi que la persona que estaba debajo de mí era Emmett y que me miraba con sus ojos azules— … vi —dije mientras me ponía de pie.

—Menuda novedad, estarías pensando en tu novio rubio.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, desconcertada—. No es mi novio —respondí, reaccionando y agachándome a coger algunas fotos del suelo.

—¿Te besas con todos tus amigos

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Os he visto en la boda. He ido a devolverte esto —dijo, sacando mi cartera de uno de sus bolsillos—. Dentro tenías la invitación de la boda y, bueno, me aburría, y pensé que la estarías echando de menos.

—Gracias —le agradecí, impresionada.

—De nada, no soy tan mala persona como tú —espetó serio en un tono convencido.

—Estás mejor callado, no dices tantas estupideces. Y no es mi novio.

—Entonces eres una chica fácil que se besa con todo el que se le pone a tiro, aunque eso es fácil de adivinar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté, mirándolo con furia.

—Que se te nota que eres una facilona desesperada.

—Y tú un idiota, pero no voy a discutir contigo, no mereces la pena —dije mientras entraba en el ascensor.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran le hice un gesto poco femenino, pero sutil.

—Te olvidas… —empezó, pero las puertas se cerraron y ya no pude escuchar lo que me decía.

.

_**Alice**_

Cuando conseguí librarme de Alec me dirigí hacia casa de mal humor. Hablar con él me alteraba. El chico no era capaz de entender las indirectas que le enviaba. Tal vez debería ser más directa.

Llegué a casa decidida a relajarme, así que me preparé algo de comer y beber. Me senté en el sofá para comer viendo la tele, al fin y al cabo me lo había ganado por tener que aguantar a ese pesado. Cuando terminé, recogí y después me puse a leer un libro con el que me quedé dormida.

Pasaron las horas hasta que una alerta del teléfono me despertó. Miré que era un mensaje de una de mis compañeras de la facultad que tenía una duda. Se la contesté de forma escueta y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que eran ya las nueve de la noche. Había estado durmiendo muchísimo tiempo y en ese momento, como era normal, no tenía nada de sueño, así que me puse la televisión con la intención de hacer zapping hasta encontrar algo que despertase mínimamente mi interés. No encontré nada, por lo que decidí ir a ver a mis vecinos para poder hablar con alguien.

Recogí las llaves, me arreglé rápidamente el pelo y fui a casa de mis vecinos. Jazz abrió la puerta.

—Hola —dijo de forma seca, sin mirarme.

—¿Molesto?

—Un poco. Estaba arreglando unas cosas, ya sabes… Cosas —contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—La verdad es que no, sólo estaba aburrida y me preguntaba si podíamos hacer algo, no sé.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu novio para eso? —preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta en una pose muy atractiva.

—¿Qué? ¿Novio? ¿Yo?

—Sí, uno con ricitos, bajito ¿te suena? —preguntó, acercándose a mí—. Os he visto hoy en la universidad.

—¿Ricitos? —murmuré para mí misma. Entonces caí—. Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¿Crees que Alec es mi novio?

Sin poder evitarlo, rompí a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que creas que _eso_ puede ser mi novio, qué mala imagen tienes de mí.

—¿No estás con él?

—No tengo novio, Jasper —dije con una sonrisa y vi cómo una pequeña sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Pues parecéis novios.

—Es un pesado, se pasa la vida persiguiéndome… Y no es que me haga la superada ni nada de eso, pero es muy pesado y no entiende mis indirectas para que me deje tranquila.

—Puede que no quiera entenderlas —comentó con una sonrisa que fue seguida de un silencio en el que nos mirábamos.

—Bueno —susurré, rompiendo el contacto visual—. Si estás ocupado, te dejo.

—No, murmuró rápidamente—. Ya casi he acabado, pasa y vemos una película o algo.

—No quiero molestarte.

—Me molestaré más si me dejas viendo la película solo.

—Si insistes —dije antes de pasar y acomodarme en el sofá—. ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Eres mi invitada, elige tú. Ahí están las películas —dijo, señalando un mueble que estaba situado debajo del televisor—. Voy a ver si hay algo para comer mientras vemos la película.

Me dirigí al mueble de las películas y repasé todos los títulos. No había ninguna que me apeteciese ver especialmente, así que me decanté por una comedia romántica a las que Bella y Rose me habían hecho adicta.

—¿Has elegido ya? —preguntó, llegando con una botella, dos vasos y un bol lleno de patatas fritas en las manos.

—Ésta —señalé, levantando mi selección—. ¿Es tuya?

—Ésa no, demasiado femenino para mí —rio—. Creo que es un regalo que le hicieron a Emmett o algo así.

—Ah… —susurré, riendo también.

¿Cómo pudo pensar Jasper que yo tenía algo con Alec, si se me iluminaba la cara cada vez que me cruzaba con él? Tienen razón al decir que el implicado es el último que se entera de la noticia. Por suerte ya estaba todo aclarado y Jasper y yo estábamos bien.

—Esto, Jasper… —comencé a decir, pero me detuve al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta de la casa.

—Perdona, será Emmett que se habrá olvidado las llaves —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La abrió pero no era Emmet el que se encontraba detrás de ella. Se trataba de una chica morena que estaba apoyada sobre un brazo en el marco de la puerta y la mano del otro sobre la cintura. Su expresión transmitía seguridad en sí misma.

—Hola, Jazz… ¿Me has echado de menos?

—María… —contestó Jasper con asombro.

La chica se acercó a Jasper y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, a lo que él se apartó enseguida.

—María, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—¿Qué pasa Jazz? ¿No te alegras de verme? Apuesto que no has parado de pensar en mí en estos últimos meses.

—Pues…

—¡Ah! Pero si tienes compañía —exclamó reparando en mí—. Qué maleducada soy, deja que me presente. Soy María, la novia de Jasper.

¿La novia? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho la novia? Pero entonces, ¿me había mentido cuando dijo que no tenía novia? No entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que me faltaba el aire y quería salir de allí inmediatamente.

—En realidad —empezó a decir Jasper, pero María le puso un dedo en los labios.

—¿Y tú eres…? —siguió la chica.

—Nadie. Ya me iba —murmuré.

—Pero Alice… —susurró Jasper, que había conseguido librarse de las manos de María.

—Pero nada, veo que estás ocupado. Me voy ya —contesté rápido mientras me acercaba a la puerta—. Ya nos veremos.

—Pero no lo entiendes… —seguía diciendo Jasper—. Ha habido un malentendido…

Y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin dejar que mi vecino pudiese explicarse.


	4. Capítulo 4: Atracciones Peligrosas

_**Summary: **Alice, Bella y Rosalie son tres jóvenes universitarias dispuestas a comerse el mundo sin perder nada en el camino en el cual se cruzaran nuevas personas y no siempre para ayudarlas. ¿Podrán conseguir todo lo que se proponen permaneciendo unidas?_

_**Nota:** Esta historia nació de un regalo de cumpleaños a la maravillosa Isabella Anna Cullen y ahora ella se une a la historia para adaptarla a la también increíble saga Crepúsculo. Esperamos que os guste. Y, por favor, si os gusta tanto la historia que la queréis compartir con el mundo, por favor, pedidnos permiso primero. Esperemos que disfrutéis de las aventuras de unas universitarias tratando de alcanzar sus sueños sin perder nada en el camino. Gracias_

**_Reaching Our Dreams_**

**Capítulo IX: _Atracciones peligrosas_**

**_Bella_**

Pasaron varios días bastante tensos. Alice no hablaba con Jasper desde que apareció aquella extraña chica, Emmett no le dedicaba a Rose ni una mirada desde el incidente de las fotos y yo me negaba a acercarme a Edward por miedo a verle con aquellas dos barbies en una situación que mi estado de humor no pudiese aguantar. Como he dicho, la tensión se palpaba en el aire.

Un día a Rose se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos el viernes al parque de atracciones como en los viejos tiempos?

—¿Al parque? —repitió Alice.

—Sí, al parque. Quedan pocos días para que empiecen las clases y está claro que estamos un poco de bajón. ¿Qué mejor manera de despejarnos un poco que disfrutando de un día de verano con la compañía de las mejores amigas del mundo? —preguntó Rose con efusividad.

—Suena bien. —La idea de sacarme a Edward, Pili y Mili de la cabeza aunque fuera unos minutos me parecía genial.

—Claro que suena bien, ha sido idea mía.

—¡Modesto, baja que sube Rosalie! —comenté riéndome.

—Entonces está decidido: el viernes nos vamos al parque de atracciones.

Y allí estábamos, un viernes a las once de la mañana esperando en la cola para comprar las entradas del parque. Compramos cada una la nuestra y nos hicimos una foto divertida en la entrada.

Teníamos claro a qué atracción iríamos primero: los rápidos. Después de haber ido tantas veces al parque sabíamos perfectamente qué atracciones eran las más solicitadas y a qué horas teníamos que ir a cada una de ellas.

Después nos dirigimos a los troncos. Íbamos hacia allí cuando ocurrió. De todos los sitios que hay en Madrid teníamos que coincidir todos en el mismo lugar. Nos detuvimos en seco. Allí estaban, frente a nosotras: Jasper y Emmett acompañados de dos chicas, Edward, Pili y Mili

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntamos todos al unísono.

—No, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —volvimos a decir todos juntos.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh? Mira que encontrarnos todos aquí —dijo Edward.

—Sí —afirmé. Justo tenía que encontrarme con ellos cuando quería quitármelos de la cabeza.

—¿Qué os parece si, ya que nos hemos encontrado, pasamos el día todos juntos? —continuó Edward.

Un día entero con Edward: todo bien. Un día entero con Edward, Pili y Mili: ni hablar. No lo iba a permitir.

—Claro —solté sin pensar—. Si no os parece mal al resto

«Decid que no, decid que no…»

—Por mí bien —dijo Jasper.

—Y por mí también —dijo esta vez Rose.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces a qué esperamos? —preguntó una de las chicas que acompañaban a Jasper. Me imaginé que se trataba de Maria, por la descripción de sus cejas que había hecho Alice al llegar a casa el otro día.

—¿Hacia dónde ibais? —preguntó Emmett.

—Hacia los troncos.

—Pues vamos todos para allá.

Hubo suerte y no tuvimos que esperar mucho para entrar en la atracción. En el primer tronco se sentaron Jasper, Maria, Emmett y su amiga. En el siguiente, Rose, Alice, Pili y Mili. Iba a pasar yo pero el encargado me dijo que era mejor que esperase al siguiente. Vi cómo el tronco se alejaba mientras me daba cuenta de que, claro, me había quedado a solas con Edward.

Se sentó delante y por mi miedo a este tipo de atracciones me subí detrás de él en el mismo asiento.

—Agárrate si tienes miedo.

—¿Miedo yo? —pregunté mientras me alejaba todo lo que podía de él.

—Por supuesto. No te hagas la valiente, se lo he oído decir a Rosalie —contestó con una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Valiente? A mí me encantan estas atracciones —mentí—. Y si me subo contigo en el mismo compartimento no es porque tenga miedo ni porque me muera de ganas de abrazarte.

—Por supuesto —repitió—. Pero si a mitad del recorrido sientes la necesidad de agarrarte, no te cortes.

—Oh, muy amable de tu parte.

Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado.

—No soy Jacob, pero tampoco estoy tan mal, ¿no?

—Ja-ja —dije sin expresión en la voz.

Me puse a temblar en cuanto vi la caída acercándose a nosotros. Me agarré a las barras de los lados con tanta fuerza que me hice daño al impactar contra el agua.

—¿Qué ha sido ese grito? ¿No decías que no tenías miedo?

—Estoy liberando adrenalina, nada más.

Después de eso aproveché para cambiar de tema y saludé a la barca que había delante de nosotras que era la de Rose y Alice.

Edward y yo nos quedamos cayados hasta que llegamos a la cuesta grande donde chocamos con la barca de delante provocando el grito de las dos gemelas.

—¡No! ¡Edward y Bella han matado a la neurona rubia en peligro de extinción! —gritó Rose, lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de nuestros vecinos.

—No se puede matar algo que nunca ha existido —contestó Alice.

—Cierto, qué error por mi parte —dijo Rose fingiendo arrepentimiento. Me volví a reír mientras la primera barca caía por la cascada.

—¡No! ¡Somos las siguientes! —gritó Rose haciendo que Pili y Mili gritaran a su vez. Rose se giró hacia ellas con semblante serio—. ¿Por qué os sorprendéis? Si a eso hemos venido.

Me volvía a reír mientras me frotaba los brazos por culpa del daño que me había hecho antes bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, que ahora se había dado la vuelta y me miraba.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, es solo que me he agarrado muy fuerte a las barras —contesté restándole importancia.

Edward me agarró los brazos y los puso alrededor de su cintura ya que en breve caeríamos por la cascada. Sus manos eran cálidas en comparación al tacto frío de las mías. Justo en ese momento llegamos a la cúspide de la subida.

—¡Agárrate fuerte y sin miedo! —se hizo oír entre mis gritos de loca.

Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas, cerré los ojos y lo siguiente que noté fue el impacto sobre el agua y el estómago de Edward contrayéndose por la risa.

—¡Ey! Me pasaría así toda la vida pero ya hemos llegado al final del trayecto y nos están pidiendo que dejemos el asiento libre para los siguientes.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi como todos nos miraban. Me separé y me levanté torpemente, tan torpemente que tropecé al salir de la barca. Me acerqué a mis amigas con la cabeza agachada.

—No digáis nada.

—No hace falta —dijo Rose antes de estallar a carcajadas acompañada de Alice.

—¡Ey! Se supone que somos amigas.

—Tú lo has dicho… Se supone —bromeó.

—Oh… Mirad, ya están las fotos —dijo Pili agarrándose del brazo de Edward. Nos acercamos a las pantallas.

—¡Rose! Te dije que no sacases los brazos —dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy una rebelde, no sigo a los demás.

—Eh mira, ahí está la nuestra —dijo Edward acercándose a mí por detrás y pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros—. Te la regalo.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo una foto tuya? —le pregunté desafiante y quitando su brazo de mis hombros.

—Sabes que me amas, tu abrazo te delata —me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

—Si lo he hecho es porque me lo has suplicado.

—¿Todo el trayecto?

—Bueno tortolitos, ¿continuamos? —se apresuró a decir Alice.

—Cuando quieras —dije yo siguiendo a mi amiga.

Nos dirigimos hacia la atracción azul que tanto me gustaba. Siempre que nos montábamos en atracciones de agua, después nos subíamos a una de _centrifugado_, como nos gustaba llamar a ese tipo de atracciones. Me hubiera subido otra vez pero el resto quería subirse en el Tornado, así que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Pili se agarró al brazo de Edward. De pronto se giró hacia mí y sonrió maliciosamente. Pero qué… ¡Menuda bruja!

—¿Quieres que me encargue de la situación? —me preguntó Rose.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estate atenta, enseguida lo sabrás.

Rose se dirigió hacia Edward y Pili y se colocó entre ellos con cada brazo en sus hombros.

—¡Eh! ¿Echamos una carrera hasta la atracción? ¿Qué me dices, Pili? —preguntó Rose mirando a la rubia.

—¿Quién es esa Pili de la que tanto habláis? Yo me llamo Tanya.

—Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Qué me dices?

—No sé, es que si sudo se me corre el maquillaje.

—¿Pero no sabes que correr realza la figura? Es lo que está de moda entre las famosas de Nueva York.

—¿Nueva York? ¡Me apunto! Lauren —dijo girándose hacia su hermana—, apuesto a que llego antes que tú.

—Eso ni en tus sueños —contestó su gemela antes de empezar a correr hacia el Tornado.

Observé cómo se alejaban.

—Hola guapa, ¿estás sola? —me preguntó de pronto un chico moreno de ojos oscuros—. Nosotros podemos hacerte compañía —dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo, un chico rubio de ojos claros. El moreno llevaba una ridícula cinta en la frente y unos pantalones coloridos con estampado de coronas y una camiseta de tirantes—. Me llamo Jared y éste es Quil.

Me había quedado un poco atrás y el resto del grupo seguía avanzando. Intenté acelerar el paso para librarme de los dos chicos. No me inspiraban confianza ¿Por qué siempre se me acercaba a mí la gente rara? Conseguí acercarme lo suficiente a Rose y Edward para oír lo que decían pero no conseguí que los dos chicos me dejaran en paz.

—¿Nueva York? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó Edward.

—Es cierto, pero bueno, pensé que te interesaría quedarte a solas con Bells para espantar todos esos moscardones que van detrás de ella.

—¿Moscardones?

—Sí, gírate.

Edward se giró y fue corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Apartaos de mi chica! —exclamó Edward cogiéndome de la cintura.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó el chico que decía llamarse Jared mirando a Edward de arriba a abajo.

—Haya paz, chicos —dijo Rose interponiéndose entre ellos—. Bella, Edward, ¿por qué no os vais adelantando vosotros?

—¿Y tú?

—Enseguida os alcanzo.

Hicimos lo que nos pedía, pero no aparté la vista de aquellos dos chicos, no me fiaba ni un pelo de ellos. Vi que Rose le guiñaba el ojo al moreno y cómo él le daba un papel a ella. Minutos después Rose volvió corriendo hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que vengas tan contenta? —pregunté.

—Pues que tengo que añadir un número de teléfono más a mi lista de contactos de chicos chulazos.

—¿En serio? No tienes remedio.

Me senté en el césped no sin antes haberle dado una disimulada patada a una máquina de Coca-Cola que años antes se había tragado dos euros míos.

—Chicos, yo os espero aquí —murmuré—. Estas atracciones son demasiado fuertes para mí.

—Pero, ¿te vas a quedar sola? —preguntó Emmett.

—No —dijo Edward—. Yo me quedo con ella.

—No hace falta, de verdad. Siempre me quedo sola aquí y no pasa nada.

—Ya, pero hoy no me apetece subirme en el Tornado así que me quedo contigo.

—Pues bien, vamos que hay cola —dijo Maria.

Se alejaron y me volví a quedar sola con Edward por segunda vez en el día. Se sentó a mi lado.

—Pues… —dije, sin saber de qué hablar—. Parece que se ha quedado buena mañana…

—Sí…

—Esto… Edward, con respecto a eso que has dicho antes…

—¿Eso? ¿Qué he dicho? —preguntó haciéndose el distraído.

—Lo de que yo era tu chica, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Mi chica? Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

—¿Cómo que no? Te he oído perfectamente.

—Deben de haber sido tus ganas.

—¿Qué ganas? —dije poniéndome de rodillas, girándome hacia él con las manos en las caderas—. Ganas las tuyas, ¡pero si hasta me has cogido de la cintura!

—Ah, ¿eso? Sólo estaba ayudándote a quitarte a esos plastas de encima.

—¿Y qué pasaba si yo no quería que me los quitaras de encima?

Su cara se descompuso un instante, aunque fuera por un segundo logré que no pareciese tan seguro de sí mismo.

—¿No querías?

—Pues… —En realidad sí quería que me los quitase de encima, pero me ponía de los nervios esa actitud suya, tan seguro de sí mismo y de saber lo que yo quería. Me conocía demasiado bien—. Pues no es asunto tuyo.

—Ah, muy maduro por tu parte —dijo él recuperando su seguridad y poniéndose de rodillas también—. ¿Sabes una cosa?

Se puso de pie y no dudé en hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy seguro de que te encantó.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Es más, sé que llegará un día en el que me supliques que te bese.

—Claro —susurré con mofa—. ¿Sabes tú otra cosa? —Me acerqué a él un poco más—. Pienso que estás equivocado y que eres tú el que estás loco por mí. Y que llegará el día en el que tú me supliques que te bese.

—Muy bien, apostemos. Si tú acabas suplicándomelo tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo y reconocer delante de todos que soy el amor de tu vida y que siempre has estado secretamente enamorada de mí. Si, por el contrario, soy yo el que pierdo, diré que tú has sido mi amor secreto todos estos años.

—Acepto. —Le tendí la mano—. Prepárate para perder.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Tomó mi mano—. Ten cuidado, te advierto que no podrás resistirte a mis encantos.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí y hazlo más por ti —dije desafiándole con la mirada—. No soy una chica fácil de enamorar.

—¿En serio? A mí no me ha costado nada.

Solté su mano de un tirón y dejé caer mi pie fuertemente sobre el suyo.

—¡Ay!

—¡Uy! Qué torpeza la mía —dije irónicamente.

Volví a sentarme en el suelo y miré hacia otro lado, ignorando a Edward. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, aparecieron todos.

—En serio —decía Alice—. Me estoy volviendo inmune a estas atracciones, ni siquiera me da el subidón de adrenalina.

—_Loca_ —dije yo—. Loca es lo que te estás volviendo. ¡Todos! Esas atracciones os están afectando a las neuronas.

Todos rieron.

Era ya hora de comer, así que nos dirigimos hacia un sitio en el que vendían kebabs. Después de pedir cada uno lo nuestro, nos sentamos en las mesas.

Rose cogió dos pajitas y se pudo a hacer la morsa justo en el momento en el que le daba un buen trago a mi Coca-Cola. Como era normal, estallé a carcajadas y toda la Coca-Cola fue a parar a la cara de Pili que empezó a chillar como una loca. Todos, menos Pili, Mili, Maria y su amiga empezaron a reírse.

—Infantil —le dijo la amiga de Maria a Rose con cara de asco—. Eres igual que el año pasado, madura de una vez.

—¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de buscona operada? —contestó Rose en un tono poco agradable mientras se ponía en pie.

—La pura verdad.

Nati se puso de pie también y se preparó para lanzarse encima de Rose pero Emmett la detuvo.

—Bueno, bueno, chicas —dijo—. ¿Qué tal si nos calmamos un poco?

Ambas se fueron sentando lentamente pero sin dejar de mirarse con los ojos entrecerrados, calculando cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer la otra. En cuanto terminamos de comer decidimos irnos a las atracciones más tranquilas que había en el parque. Primero fuimos a los zeppelines. En el primero se montaron, por un lado, Maria, Nati, Jasper y Emmett, y en el otro Edward, Pili y Mili. . En el segundo Alice, Rose y yo. Aprovechamos para hablar tranquilamente.

—Casi me la cargo —dijo Rose haciendo un gesto con las manos como si estuviese estrangulando a alguien. Bueno, tal vez no tan tranquilamente, pero sí hablamos en voz baja para que el resto no nos escuchara.

—Contrólate. Es eso lo que ella quiere, sacarte de tus casillas.

—Alice tiene razón —dije—. Pasa de ella, como si no existiera.

—No es tan fácil, cada vez que la veo es que… ¡Uf! —exclamó, y volvió hacer el gesto estrangulador.

—No le des el gusto —dijo Alice—. Sabe que eres un poco pasional y que saltas rápido, no le des el gusto. Sólo quiere demostrar que es mejor que tú a los ojos de Emmett.

—Por mí que se quede con ese idiota, se lo doy hasta con lacito de regalo y todo —bufó Rose—. No ha superado que me dieran a mí el presupuesto para el corto.

—Seguramente, pero aun así contrólate —le aconsejé.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero vosotras prometedme lo mismo.

—¿Nosotras? —preguntó Alice y soltó una carcajada demasiado fingida—. No sé de qué me hablas

—Eso, no sé de qué hablas —dije yo haciéndome la desentendida.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy pelirroja con pecas y toco la gaita —dijo Rose rodando los ojos—. Tú no puedes con Pili y Mili y tú con la chica ceja.

—Tonterías —dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

—Claro que sí —dijo Rose con una sonrisa en los labios—. O me vais a negar que si hubierais podido no las hubierais dejado atrapadas en el tornado para que se quitaran de en medio.

—No somos como tú —dijo Alice haciéndose la indignada.

—Eso es cierto, yo soy más impulsiva.

—Además… —empecé a decir.

—Me encanta esta canción —gritó Rose.

—Y a mí también —dijo Alice al reconocer _Misery Business_.

Ambas se pusieron a cantarla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo me riera. Y así llegamos al final del trayecto en zeppelín. Nos bajamos con dificultad, como siempre, mientras nos reíamos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Edward sonriente mientras Mili se agarraba de su brazo.

—Todo —contestó Rose con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —le preguntó Jasper a Alice, intentando ignorar un poco el insistente agarre de la _ceja-pegada_, y a la vez, llamar un poco la atención de nuestra amiga.

—Sigamos con algo tranquilo —dije yo—. ¿Vamos a tu tribu, Rose? —continué divertida y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, eres una persona sin civilizar —dijo Nati a modo de broma a la cual solo rieron ella, Maria y, para mi sorpresa, Emmett intento disimular una sonrisa de manera muy poco efectiva.

—Será por eso por lo que me mezclo con animales como vosotros —dijo, señalando a Nati—. La zorra —miró a Emmett—, el cerdo —se giró hacia Maria— y el matorral. Tendré que empezar a juntarme con gente normal para que el programa de inserción funcione.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Mili.

—Ni yo —acotó su gemela.

—No esperaba que lo entendierais… Es decir, no es mi habitual humor inteligente, pero hay que tener un mínimo que vosotras no alcanzáis.

No pude disimular mi risa.

—Vamos yendo, mejor —dijo Alice intentando poner paz, porque como le diera a ella también por repartir elogios íbamos listos.

El ambiente en la cola era tenso y sólo había malas miradas. Cuando nos tocó subir se produjo una especie de guerra que no duró más de veinte segundos. Edward se subió a la primera barca y me hizo señas para que me sentara con él, pero antes de que me diera tiempo, Pili y Mili se sentaron junto a él en el primer asiento. Me resigné y me subí en el segundo y Emmett se sentó a mi lado, cosa que me extrañó viendo que Nati estaba sentada detrás de mí, sola. E

ntonces vi cómo Rose parecía sopesar sus opciones: Emmett o Nati. Al final eligió a Nati. Estaba claro que no le caía nada bien Emmett para sentarse junto a su peor enemiga. El último asiento de la barca tenía una estampa bastante divertida: Jasper se encontraba entre Alice, la cual intentaba tomar distancia, cosa prácticamente imposible, y Maria, la cual se le pegaba lo más posible.

El recorrido transcurrió de forma tranquila. Emmett se mantenía callado a mi lado mientras echaba rápidos vistazos disimulados a la parte de atrás. Me imaginé que se preocupaba por que mi amiga no matara a su cita. Se podían oír las estridentes voces de Maria, Pili y Mili intentando llamar la atención de sus acompañantes, a lo cual no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Nos acercábamos a la parte de los elefantes cuando notamos que la barca se movía. Me giré y vi cómo Nati se había puesto en pie.

—¿Qué haces, loca?

—Darle emoción a este aburrimiento —dijo ella mientras movía la barca.

—¡Nos podemos caer! —gritó Pili o Mili agarrándose a Edward.

—Claro, porque esto tiene cincuenta metros de profundidad —dijo Alice de forma irónica.

—¡Vamos a morir! —gritaron las gemelas, lo que provocó un silencio en la barca justo cuando pasábamos frente a los elefantes.

—Es divertido —dijo Nati riéndose de forma falsa.

—Mirad, ¡patitos! —gritó Rose provocando que todos miráramos hacia la parte izquierda.

Entonces oímos cómo algo impactaba en el agua y todos miramos al punto donde segundos antes había estado Nati. La amiga de Maria estaba en el agua, empapada de pies a cabeza. Rose seguía en su asiento pero con el cuerpo girado hacia donde antes estaba Nati.

—¡Que alguien pare esto! —dijo Maria—. ¡Hay que ayudarla!

—Deja que se refresquen sus idea —dijo Rose viendo cómo la barca dejaba atrás a Nati.

—¡Tú la has tirado! —espetó Maria a Rose—. Lo habéis visto, ¿verdad? —les preguntó a Alice y a Jasper.

—Yo estaba mirando los patitos —dijo Alice—. Son tan monos…

—Yo igual que ella —afirmó Jasper sonriendo hacia Alice.

—Te lo habrás imaginado, Mary —dijo Rose de forma inocente.

—No me lo he imaginado, tú la has tirado.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—No.

—¿Testigos?

—No.

—Entonces es tu palabra contra la mía. Lo siento, Maria.

—Pero serás...

Maria estaba dispuesta a atacar a Rose pero Jasper fue más rápido y la agarró de la cintura para retenerla y calmarla. Surtió un rápido efecto, ya que Maria se olvidó de todo y se abrazó a Jasper ante la mirada enfadada de Alice.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso. Cuando nos bajamos, la mujer nos dijo que podíamos esperar a nuestra amiga sentados en las falsas rocas ya que había visto cómo se caía de la barca por saltarse las normas. Miré a Rose y ella con un gesto disimulado me confirmó que ella la había tirado y estaba orgullosa de ello. Yo negué con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Nati llegó llena de barro con todas las toneladas de maquillaje por la cara, se abrazó a Maria, la cual le devolvió el abrazo de manera reacia mientras salíamos de la atracción. Vi cómo Rose se acercaba a Jasper y a Alice y les susurraba algo así como un gracias.

—Nosotras nos vamos —dijo Nati—. No puedo ir por ahí con estas pintas.

—¿Y con las de antes sí? —murmuró Rose a mi lado. Sólo yo pude escucharla.

—Yo me voy con ella, como buena amiga que soy —dijo Maria—. Vamos, Jazz.

—Si no te importa, yo me quedo.

—¿Qué?

—He pagado y estoy en perfectas condiciones. No te ofendas, pero me apetece quedarme—dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó Nati.

—Igual que mi primo —contestó. Nati le lanzó una mirada amenazadora—. Aunque la buena compañía se vaya la fiesta puede continuar… Además, no voy a dejarle solo.

—Está bien —se resignó Nati.

Se acercó a él dispuesta a darle un beso en los labios pero Emmett desvió la cara haciendo que se lo diera en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Maria arrastrando las letras y en un susurro demasiado sonoro hacia Jasper.

—Sí, claro —contestó Jasper.

Maria y Nati se dirigieron a la entrada de forma apresurada mientras el resto pensábamos en cuál sería nuestro próximo destino. Decidimos que lo mejor era no ir a la atracción de Fantasía porque ya habíamos tenido suficientes barquitas por ese día, por lo que a la siguiente atracción que iríamos sería el simulador virtual.

Tuvimos que esperar bastante pues parecía que todo el mundo de había puesto de acuerdo para ir al mismo sitio. Cuando nos dejaron entrar agradecimos el aire acondicionado que había, fuera el calor era sofocante. Pili y Mili fueron las primeras en entrar en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Los últimos en entrar fuimos Edward y yo. Casi me sabía la atracción de memoria, pero no me importaba, me gustaba. Empezó y me agarré bien a la barra de seguridad. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Él sonreía y yo me quedé embobada y con el corazón latiéndome a cien. Cuando ya llegaba el final, los asientos hicieron un movimiento brusco y a causa de mi distracción no me dio tiempo a agarrarme fuerte y salí disparada hacia el asiento de al lado, es decir, hacia Edward. Nuestras caras se quedaron a escasos centímetros. Agradecí que todo estuviese oscuro pues de lo contrario podría haber visto lo colorada que me estaba poniendo.

—¡Ey! ¿Te has hecho daño? —me preguntó preocupado.

—¡No! —contesté, alejándome y colocándome bien en mi asiento.

Al echar una mirada a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que todos me miraban. Lo había dicho demasiado alto y la gente se preguntaba qué había pasado. Las luces se encendieron y bajé la cara intentando ocultarla con mi cabello. Al salir, con los nervios, me tropecé y apunto estuve de caerme al suelo. Edward me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir pero yo la rechacé, me temblaban las manos.

—¡Uy! —comentaba una de las hermanas rubias—. Los fantasmas parecían reales.

—Sí, tía. Te lo juro, yo casi me muero cuando ha aparecido esa especie de zombie verde, ¡qué asco!

Edward me cortó el paso y me apartó con suavidad el pelo de la cara.

—¿Estás segura de que no te has hecho daño? —dijo mientras me examinaba la frente.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, se iba a dar cuenta de que me había puesto como un tomate.

—Segurísima —respondí mientras me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar—. ¿Por qué no vamos ahora a… no sé, a lo de las arañas esas?

—Bells —dijo Alice—. Te equivocas de camino, eso está para el otro lado.

—Ah —exclamé mientras me detenía en seco y daba media vuelta. Mis amigas se rieron.

—Yo quiero ir a La Máquina —dijo Pili.

—¡Y yo! —exclamó Mili.

—Pero acabamos de comer —indiqué—. Si os montáis ahora vais a vomitar.

—_Puaj_, eso lo harás tú. Unas señoritas como nosotras no vomitan.

—Claro, lo que vosotras digáis. Pero si luego os mareáis es vuestro problema.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Las barbies fueron las únicas que se montaron, el resto teníamos la suficiente cabeza para no subirnos, al menos, no después de comer.

—Están locas —comentó Rose.

—Como una regadera —asintió Alice.

Cuando bajaron de la atracción, sus caras tenían un tono verdoso. De pronto, Mili se inclinó hacia su hermana y vomitó encima de sus pies, a lo que la otra gritó y a continuación vomitó encima de la cabeza de la otra rubia.

Las dos hermanas no paraban de gritar y dar saltos mientras se pegaban la una a la otra. La gente que pasaba cerca se paraba a mirar el espectáculo que estaban dando. Después de lloriquear un rato se giraron hacia Edward y haciendo pucheros le dijeron:

—Ha sido culpa de la tabla de planchar con pelos.

—¿Cómo? —solté yo.

—A mí me pareció que erais vosotras las que queríais subir ahí, nadie os obligó.

—Será mejor que os vayáis a casa, así no podéis ir a ninguna parte —dijo Rose—. Si corréis lo puede que alcancéis a Perra y Maria y os vais todas juntas.

Las dos hermanas echaron a correr lloriqueando y pegándose de vez en cuando. Otras dos menos.

—Bueno, pues parece que solo quedamos nosotros —dijo Emmett revolviéndose el pelo.

—Sí… —continué yo—. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a esa atracción en la que vas en un carrito y tienes que disparar a las arañas?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé cuál dices —dijo Alice y luego se giró hacia Edward—. Bells nunca se aprende los nombres de las atracciones, llevamos viniendo aquí desde hace años y no hay manera. —Mientras se reía, dijo—. Nosotras la entendemos porque llevamos años de práctica, échale tiempo y tú también la entenderás.

—Ja-ja —repliqué sin piza de gracia en la voz—. Muy graciosa, pero mi descripción ha sido muy exacta. ¿A qué esperamos?

—Seguidnos —dijo Rose.

En la cola empezamos a pensar en cómo nos íbamos a sentar. Al final decidimos que nos dividiríamos en equipos, tres equipos para ser exactos. Lo echamos a suertes y el resultado fue el siguiente: Rose y Emmett por un lado, Edward y Alice por otro y, por último, Jasper y yo.

Vi la cara que puso Alice y supe que le hubiera encantado estar en el equipo de Jasper. Decidí que el trayecto no iba a ser en vano, lo aprovecharía para darle un empujón a Jasper para que diera el primer paso con mi amiga. Estaba claro que los dos se gustaban pero ninguno era lo suficiente valiente como para admitirlo.

Nos colocamos cada uno en nuestro asiento y cogimos las pistolas.

—Preparaos para perder —dijo Edward.

—Sí, Edward —contestó Rose—. Preparaos para perder. —Luego se giró hacia Emmett y le soltó secamente—: Más te vale no fallar.

—¿Perdona? Experto es mi segundo apellido, guapa.

Mientras Emmett y Rose peleaban, Jasper apuntó y ganó el primer punto.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamé. Él levantó la mano derecha para que chocase los cinco—. Eres el mejor.

Con disimulo miré a Edward y me di cuenta de que nos miraba fijamente muy serio.

—Adelante, enseñémosles cómo se hace —le dijo Edward a Alice.

Empezamos a disparar a diestro y siniestro y, aunque lo intentaba, no había manera de acertar.

—Soy penosa —le dije a Jasper—. Lo siento.

—No te creas, yo creo que a mí se me da peor incluso. Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Sabes si Alice está libre el próximo fin de semana?

—¿Por qué?

—Nada, es que… me preguntaba si… si ella querría dar una vuelta conmigo, esto... en plan amigos y eso.

—En plan amigos, no.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada. —Reí—. Estoy segura de que le encantará dar una vuelta contigo. Pídeselo. Necesita despejarse un poco, hace un tiempo rompió con su novio y desde entonces solo ha estado comprometida con los estudios. Le vendrá bien cambiar de aires.

—Ah, sí. Gracias. Entonces… ¿Ahora no está con nadie?

—Exacto.

Me concentré de nuevo en las arañas. De fondo escuchaba cómo Emmett y Rose se peleaban.

—¡Estúpido! Podrías haberle dado a esa de ahí —gritaba Rose.

—Mira quién fue a hablar, la de la izquierda estaba a huevo, cualquiera podría haber acertado con los ojos cerrados —espetó Emmett.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me giré para ver qué tal iban Alice y Edward. Este último estaba muy concentrado. Sitio al que apuntaba, sitio en el que acertaba.

—Te encanta —me dijo Jasper de pronto.

—¿Perdona? —pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

—Ese chico, ¿Edward se llamaba?

—Qué va, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque he visto la cara que pones cuando le miras.

—¿Qué? No, para nada.

—Ya —contestó Jasper riéndose—.No sé mucho de él pero sí sé de miradas y te puedo asegurar que él te mira igual.

—¡Seguro! —me burlé—. ¿Qué eres, un experto en el tema?

—No, solo humano. Hazme caso.

Llegamos al final del trayecto. Miré la puntación.

—¡Bieeen! —gritó Alice—. Hemos ganado.

—Os lo dije. —Edward buscó mi mirada antes de preguntar—: ¿impresionada?

—Esto… no.

La verdad era que sí que lo estaba. No sabía cómo lo hacía, yo por más que apuntaba no acertaba ni una. Nuestra puntuación fue la peor de todas. Habíamos conseguido siete puntos frente a los treinta de Rose y Emmett y los cuarenta y cinco de Edward y Alice.

—Somos penosos —lloriqueé.

—Sí… —me contestó Jasper y puso cara de abatido. Me reí.

Jasper era un buen chico, era lo mejor para mi amiga. Se merecía a alguien así después de lo mal que lo había pasado al terminar su última relación. Parecía sincero y, lo más importante, quería a mi amiga.

—Ya, ya. Yo podría haber ganado si no me hubiera tocado con Emmett.

—Pero si la mayoría de los puntos los he conseguido yo. En vez de quejarte deberías estar agradecida.

—Seguro. ¿Vamos al Rotor? —preguntó Rose al grupo.

—¿Cuál era esa?

—Esa que da vueltas, que está cerca de las Sillas voladoras y de la atracción que tanto te gusta —me contestó Rose.

—Ah, ya sé. Por mi bien.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí.

—¿Cuántos sois? —preguntó el encargado.

—Seis.

—Lo siento, solo quedan tres libres.

—¿Y si nos sentamos de dos en dos? —preguntó Rose.

—Entonces sí. Adelante.

—¿Te sientas conmigo, compañera? —me preguntó Jazz.

—Me temo que va a tener que ser en otra ocasión —contestó Edward por mí.

—¿Perdona? Me sentaré con quién yo quiera —le dije. Luego me giré hacia Jasper y le susurré—: Sé de alguien que estaría encantada de sentarse contigo. —Señalé a Alice con la cabeza—. Anímate y aprovecha para hablar con ella sobre lo del fin de semana.

Le guiñé el ojo en plan cómplice. Jasper sonrió tímidamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alice con paso nervioso. La cara de Alice se iluminó cuando él le preguntó si se podía sentar con ella. Eran tan monos.

—Pasa —le dije secamente a Edward. Él entró y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a entrar, pero negué con la cabeza.

—Puedo sola, gracias.

Entré y me senté lo más apartada que pude de él. Jasper me dio las gracias con la mirada y yo le sonreí.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Edward.

—No, nada. Cosas nuestras.

—¿Cosas nuestras?

—¿Te interesa?

—No, sólo es curiosidad. La atracción está a punto de empezar, será mejor que te eches para atrás.

Rodeó mis brazos con los suyos y me estrechó contra él. Genial, otra vez me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Noté su respiración, era tranquila y regular. Cerré los ojos para intentar acompasar la mía. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Podría haberme quedado así para siempre. Entrelazó sus manos con las mías y me dijo al oído:

—Tu pelo me hace cosquillas en la cara.

Me incorporé rápidamente.

—Lo siento —dije, y me lo coloqué todo hacia un lado.

—No pasa nada.

Volvió a acercarme a él.

—Eh, Jared —escuché una voz masculina—. Mira quiénes están ahí.

En dos asientos cercanos se encontraban los dos chicos que nos habíamos encontrado aquella mañana.

—Hola, guapa —dijo el chico moreno.

—¡Eh, hola! —contestó Ros—. Me alegro de verte, ¿cómo va el día?

—Mejor desde que te veo. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Por qué no te libras de ese plasta que tienes pegado a la espalda como una garrapata y te vienes con nosotros.

—¿A quién llamas plasta? —saltó Emmett.

—Cállate —le susurró Rosalie—. Me temo que va a tener que ser otro día, hoy he venido con mis amigas y me iré con ellas, pero otro día te llamo y nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿eh?

—Esperaré tu llamada, preciosa.

El viaje llegó a su fin. Nos bajamos y oí cómo Emmett le decía a Rose.

—Típico de todas las tías: un guaperas les lanza un piropo y ellas se vuelven locas.

—Lo sabes por experiencia ¿no? —le contestó ella con cara de superioridad y un poco sonrojada.

—¿Me estás llamando guaperas?

—No… Te estoy llamando _mujer guapa_ —dijo, y soltó una carcajada ante la cara contrariada de Emmett.

—Qué madura… Al final Nati tenía razón en todo.

La cara de Rose perdió la sonrisa.

—Bueno. Vaya, ha sido divertido ¿verdad? —interrumpí de forma acelerada para cortar la discusión que iría a peor por la cara de mi amiga.

—Sí, mejor —afirmó Alice—. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vamos a la casa del terror?

—¿Podemos ir a otro sitio, mejor? —preguntó Rose.

—Yo me apunto —dije con un entusiasmo que no sabía de dónde había salido.

—Traidora —susurró Rose.

—¿Fácil, histérica, loca y miedosa? Lo tienes todo —dijo Emmett dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Rose.

—Cállate.

—Vamos, no va a pasar nada —dijo Edward poniéndose a su lado y agarrándola por los hombros—. Además, si Bella o tú os asustáis os podéis agarrar a mí que no me importa —dijo en tono de broma.

—Eso me tranquiliza mucho —dijo ella entre risas.

—Si lo estás deseando.

—Está bien, vamos a esa casa del terror de las narices —dijo Rose, rindiéndose.

Edward le apretó los hombros con fuerza y después la soltó para que todos nos encamináramos a la casa del terror. Cuando llegamos, Rose dijo:

—¿Seguro que no os lo queréis pensar mejor? Hay muchas atracciones divertidas a las que no hemos subido… Es que pagar para que me de miedo…

—No seas cobarde, si son solo actores disfrazados —repliqué.

—Me sorprendes, pelirroja. Creía que estarías muerta de miedo —me dijo Edward.

—Quién, ¿yo? Valiente es mi nombre y Aventurera mi apellido.

—Hasta que no lo vea no me lo voy a creer.

Compramos cada uno nuestra entrada. Jasper insistió en invitarnos pero no le dejamos hacerlo. Nos colocamos en la cola.

—Van a transitar ahora por un laberinto poco iluminado. No pueden encender objetos luminosos —comenzó a decir el encargado que iba disfrazado con un extraño sombrero de copa—. Caminen siempre en grupo, sin correr, sin parar y sin retroceder, salvo indicaciones internas. No toquen nada ni a nadie y, sobre todo, no utilicen cámaras en el interior.

Asentimos. Subimos unas escaleras que nos condujeron a una puerta de madera. Llamamos y la puerta se abrió.

—Adelante —dijo una voz de ultratumba—. En silencio. _Pasaaad_. Os estábamos esperando. En silenciooo.

—Te he oído la primera vez, gracias —dijo Rose.

Alice y Jasper iban a la cabeza del grupo, después Rose y Emmett y por último Edward y yo. Una pareja de novios tan acaramelados que apunto estuvo de darme un subidón de azúcar, intentaban colarse.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Un hombre disfrazado comenzó a bajar las escaleras—. Shhhh… Vosotros, que aceptáis el desafío de venir hasta aquí y perturbar el sueño de los muertos. Solo me queda avisaros… —Hizo una pausa—. Agarraos fuerte. Pase lo que pase aquí dentro no os separéis, esto no es ningún juego. Os lo aseguro. Iréis descubriendo poco a poco cada uno de vosotros…. Bienvenidos al reino de las tinieblas. Bienvenidos a vuestra peor pesadilla. Grggrgrgrg.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunté.

—Es que no se ha muerto ningún logopeda para enseñarles a hablar. Te lo traduzco, ha dicho pasad por aquí.

—Aaah. Clarísimo, qué si no.

Seguimos por un pasadizo. Gritos y lamentos se oían de fondo. Un zombie encerrado en una celda fue el primero en asustarnos.

—¡Hijo de la zombie que te parió! —gritó Rose, y nos echamos a reír—. No se puede ir por ahí pegando esos sustos. No está bien, hombre, no está bien…

En cada esquina por la que pasábamos había un zombie nuevo. Pasamos por un escritorio lleno de libros antiguos y un gato más tieso que la mojama.

—Ese gato me está mirando fijamente —dije.

—Es tu imaginación —contestó Alice—. Ten cuidado no te vayas a quedar atrás.

La pareja había logrado su objetivo, en esos momentos iban los primeros y yo me había quedado la última.

—¡Ya eres mía! —gritó un muerto viviente mientras me cortaba el paso.

Empecé a gritar como una loca y el resto del grupo enseguida me imitó sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Mi primera reacción fue coger la mochila y empezar a pegar al causante de mi sobresalto. Se hizo el silencio, lo único que se oían eran mis gritos.

—¡Para! ¡Para! —gritó Rose—. Es solo un actor.

Me detuve en seco y miré. El pobre hombre estaba protegiéndose con los brazos. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y dije:

—Uy, lo siento. Culpa mía. O tuya por asustarme.

—Es su trabajo, Bella —dijo Rose entre carcajadas demasiado sonoras.

—Seguid adelante —intentó recomponerse el actor.

Avanzamos por un oscuro pasillo hasta una sala cubierta de telarañas donde un científico loco cubierto de sangre nos indicó que le siguiéramos hasta su laboratorio. Lo seguimos y al llegar a una sala mal iluminada llena de instrumentos médicos nos pidió un voluntario. Se acercó a Rose arrastrando los pies.

—¿Quieres ser voluntaria, bonita?

—¿Yo? Bueno, si insistes —dijo siguiendo al doctor chalado a una mesa cubierta de sangre.

—Pon la mano aquí —le indicó mientras agarraba un cuchillo. Rose le obedeció nerviosa. El científico elevó el cuchillo dispuesto a rebanarle la mano, pero en el último momento se detuvo—. ¡ESTA MANO NO ME SIRVE! —gritó enfurecido.

—Mira, el de los ojos azules, su mano seguro que es perfecta —dijo señalando a Emmett mientras retiraba su mano de forma apresurada de la mesa y escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—¡Basta de tonterías! Continuad, continuad, y nunca miréis atrás si queréis seguir con vida…

Caminábamos por un sinuoso y estrecho pasadizo cuando un gran estruendo hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos. En seguida las luces se apagaron unos segundos y volvieron a encenderse. Yo seguía la última.

Me pareció que había alguien a mi lado, miré y ahí estaba una momia de ojos rojos. Me sobresalté y me abracé a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que a la persona a la que había abrazado no era ninguno de mis compañeros, sino otra momia de ojos rojos. Grité, corrí hacia delante y me abracé al cuello de la primera persona que encontré.

—Hola valiente —me dijo la voz de Edward—. ¿Cómo era tu nombre? ¿Valiente Aventurera? —preguntó riéndose pero no me apartó de su cuerpo, sus brazos me rodeaban protegiéndome.

—Esto… suéltame. Me he tropezado —dije intentando separarme, pero no me soltaba—. Nos vamos a quedar atrás, vamos. Suéltame.

—Chicos, que se cierra la puerta. ¡Vamos! —intervino Alice.

Edward me soltó y me fui corriendo hacia el resto, eso sí, no sin tropezarme de verdad.

Proseguimos el camino hasta una habitación. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró sola con un gran estruendo que nos sobresaltó. Entonces un foco ilumino el centro de la sala. Ahí estaba la niña del exorcista, quien estaba atada y nos miraba retorciéndose.

—Bienvenidos al infierno —dijo mientras forcejeaba con sus agarres. Saltó de la cama y se abalanzó hacia nosotros—. ¿Quién se viene conmigo al inframundo? —Tras esto soltó una risa estridente y una serie de insultos más propios de Rose en uno de sus enfados.

Entonces las luces se apagaron dando lugar a unos focos intermitentes que solo nos permitían vernos como si fuéramos fotogramas, lo que dificultaba bastante la salida. Estaba paralizada sin saber hacia dónde moverme. Pude ver como Rose mantenía la calma y se dirigía poco a poco hacia la salida y también vi a cámara lenta cómo el chico de la pareja acaramelada tropezaba empujando a Jasper, el cual tropezó con Alice. Mi amiga empezó a chillar con todas sus fuerzas. Jasper rápidamente se posicionó delante de ella y le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos mientras la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

—He sido yo el que te ha empujado, tranquila. —Alice se relajó y paró de gritar mientras miraba fijamente a Jasper—. Vamos a la salida con calma —le dijo mientras le agarraba de la mano y se dirigían a la salida.

—Si quieres hacerte amiga de la niña del exorcista me parece bien, pero qué tal si salimos de aquí —dijo Edward a mi lado sobresaltándome mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en mi espalda y me arrastraba a la salida de la habitación.

Y ahí estábamos, todos juntos de nuevo. Habíamos dejado atrás el cuarto de la niña del exorcista para encontrarnos delante de un puente de aspecto poco seguro.

—Venga chicos, vamos saliendo poco a poco —dijo al estilo de su cómico favorito mientras se apartaba para dejarnos pasar.

Alice encaminó la marcha con Jasper pegado a su espalda, después siguieron los tortolitos, Edward los siguió y yo me pegué a su espalda.

—Ahora es el de la motosierra, el de la motosierra —susurré agarrándome a la camiseta de Edward.

—Si ya lo sabes no te pueden asustar —dijo él riéndose.

Entonces oí un estruendo y solté mis manos de su camiseta para a los pocos segundos rodear su cintura con mis brazos. Me di la vuelta y pude ver cómo un hombre con una motosierra seguía a mi amiga que era la última de la fila. Todos empezamos a correr hacía la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de pasar las puertas, aún agarrada a Edward, pude ver cómo otro hombre, con otra motosierra, le cortaba el paso a Rose dejándola entre los dos hombres armados.

—Haya paz, hermanos —dijo Rose con las manos en alto bordeando al que le había cerrado el paso.

Seguía andando poco a poco hacia atrás cuando Emmett le agarró de uno de los brazos volteándola. Ella se aferró a su brazo y salieron corriendo hacía la salida donde yo me encontraba mirando.

Salimos todos al exterior riéndonos sin parar. Vi cómo Emmett y Rose se separaban de golpe al ver que seguían agarrados, y pude notar como mi amiga estaba un poco roja, pero decidí pensar que era por la reciente carrera.

—Ha estado bien —dijo Alice sonriente.

—Increíble —dije, irónica—. Yo aquí no vuelvo.

—No ha sido para tanto —murmuró Rose a mi lado—. Vaya timo, voy a que me devuelvan el dinero.

—¡Vamos a la noria! —cambió de tema Alice—. Tienen que ser preciosas las vistas nocturnas de Madrid.

—Pues vamos —dijo Jasper encaminando la marcha hacia la noria.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí todos juntos recordando los momentos más graciosos de la casa del terror.

—Cuánta cola —dijo Emmett cuando llegamos a la noria.

—Bella, saca la mochila y échalos a todos —bromeó Rose.

—¡Qué graciosa!

—Yo empiezo a estar cansado, no me apetece esperar —dijo Edward—. Qué tal si lo dejamos pendiente para el año que viene.

—Por mí bien —dijo Rose.

—Tú lo que quieres es volver con nosotras el año que viene —bromeé—. Pero me parece bien. Vámonos para casa, chicas, hay muchos metros que coger.

—Qué pereza —lloriqueó Rosalie.

—Venga, no protestéis tanto…

—Si quieres os puedo acercar —ofreció Jasper mirando a Alice—. Sé dónde vives.

—No quiero molestar...

—Pero a mí no me importa molestarte —dijo Rose.

—Pero no cabemos los seis —dije mientras hacía cuentas con mis dedos.

—Si lo dices por mí, he traído mi coche —susurró Edward a mi lado—. Si quieres te llevo, así vamos con más espacio.

—No te molestes —susurré de vuelta.

—No es molestia… Insisto.

—Mujer, que está insistiendo… Vete con él, anda —dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo de forma exagerada.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, tú con Edward y yo con Rose y Alice —dijo Jasper cuando llegábamos a la salida.

Así que cuando salimos del parque, nos encaminamos al aparcamiento. Alice y Rose se montaron en el coche de Jasper y se alejaron en dirección a nuestra casa. Edward y yo no tardamos mucho más en encontrar su coche y en dirigirnos a mi hogar. Durante el trayecto se produjo un silencio incómodo que como no podía ser de otra manera me vi obligada a romper:

—Pues sí… Ha estado bien.

—Sí, me quedo con tus gritos en la casa del terror, señora… ¿cómo era? ¿Valiente Aventurera?

—No lo olvidarás nunca ¿verdad? —sonreí.

—Y tus brazos alrededor de mí tampoco.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

—Teniendo en cuenta la apuesta, sí. —Me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Acabarás perdiendo, ¿lo sabes?

—Tiempo al tiempo, Edward… Tiempo al tiempo.

Durante el resto del viaje puso música en la radio y nos encontramos con un programa de humor donde anunciaban que uno de sus cómicos estrella estaba a punto de cantar una de sus famosas canciones, así que dejamos esa emisora.

Aparcó frente a nuestro edificio. Me entró la duda de cómo despedirme. ¿Hasta luego, un seco adiós o un nos vemos? Ciao, dos besos… Me mordí el labio mientras decidía qué hacer.

—Esto… —empecé a decir.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy. Hay que repetir —dijo con una sonrisa de lado—. Que duermas bien, pelirroja —susurró antes de darme un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Asentí y sonreí tímidamente. Al salir me di con la cabeza en el techo.

—¡Auch!

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Salí corriendo hacia el portal. Hasta que no hube desaparecido dentro del ascensor no se marchó. Cuando las puertas se cerraron sonreí y pensé: "sí, ha estado genial".

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Bueno, ya se que hemos tardado (la unica escusa es la vida 'real' que nos acapara para ella sola) pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo! Y largo, asi que espera con recompensa. Esperamos que os haya gustado y agradeceríamos que nos dierais algún review... Please! Además, si dejáis un review, tendréis un regalito especial... Ahí lo dejo..._

_Gracias a nuestra maravillosa Beta, **Hey vampire girl**, por todo su esfuerzo y ayuda! Que la pobre tambien trabaja mucho (gracias!) _

_Nos vemos en el próximo, un saludo a todos! _


End file.
